


【POT/TF】蝴蝶效应（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚国光、不二周助ＣＰ：塚不二(85%)、真幸(5%)、忍迹(5%)、白佐(5%)配角：迹部景吾、幸村精市、真田弦一郎、白石藏之介等文风：虐，正剧、中篇、HE、有车背景：现代架空、职网设定、原着向衍生关键字：非典型穿越重生、破镜重圆、借梗电影《蝴蝶效应》、狗血一句话文案：我爱你三千次。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will do it for you million times, and I love you three thousand times.

**序**

二零一五年七月十二日，温布顿网球锦标赛中央球场。二十八岁的手塚国光耗时四个小时五十七分钟击败同期出道的老对手真田弦一郎拿下生涯第一座大满贯冠军时，他鬆了一口气，转为职业网球选手奋战多年的付出终于有了成就。  
手塚国光觉得自己赢得了全世界。他目光朝团队的包厢迅速扫过。  
得来不易的冠军，手塚捧着凤梨金盃时手都在发抖，一切宛如作梦一般，然而身理上各种疲惫感又告诉他这都是真的。  
好不容易发表完感想及感谢自己的团队与球迷、并且称赞老对手后，紧接着是惯例的赛后採访。第一次的冠军感言，手塚不确定说得好不好。不过即将面对赛后採访的问题似乎相当犀利。  
「国光，我们想知道一直支撑着你打入决赛拿了冠军的信念是什麽？」杜斯先生笑着问道，他是这次负责赛后採访的专员。  
杜斯先生配合温布顿网赛赛后採访多次，他对上手塚的採访起码也有三次以上，两人也是相当熟识。  
「我想赢。」手塚简短地道，说词简短，然他坚毅的神情已道出一切。  
杜斯轻笑道：「我们想知道有没有其他原因，比如说某个人支撑着你。就我所知你的包厢一直都有一个空位，究竟是留给谁？能不能稍微透露一下。」  
手塚耸耸肩，他转向摄影机，那个能够把他的笑容跟话带给全世界的摄影机，很少咧嘴笑的他此刻竟对摄影机笑了，他说道：「我为他而留，我为不二周助而留。」  
手塚的神情彷彿知道那名名为不二周助的人会在电视机前看着他打球一样。  
至于不二周助究竟何许人也，随着这次採访结束，手塚国光与不二周助的名字很快登上搜寻排行上的前三名。

告别了球场，手塚总算回到选手休息室。拿起手机一看，他的挚友幸村精市起码打了二十通电话。  
手塚相当惊讶，幸村的个性他瞭解，即便再火烧眉毛的事情他也不会失态地打了这麽多通电话，彷彿夺命似的。因此看到这麽多通未接来电，手塚内心一沉，整了整心情，不顾时差，终于还是回拨回去。  
电话很快就接通，幸村也懒得说其他寒暄话，噼头就道：「手塚国光，尽速滚回来东大附医，不然我们绝交。」  
手塚听出幸村言辞犀利，连忙问道：「发生什麽事了？」  
如果是不二的话，幸村大概会被调侃是不是因为战胜真田的关係。脑海裡不二可能的鲜活反应让手塚心中柔软起来。这些话手塚当然不会开口。  
不过幸村今日可能吃了读心药，立刻猜透手塚，他厉声道：「你放心，我绝对不是因为你胜弦一郎所以打来兴师问罪，反正这也是你第一次在大满贯赛事击败他。」  
手塚一噎，幸村说起话来直白不已，没给这位新科球王半点面子。  
「你快滚回来。」幸村又道。  
「先等等，你要我回去总该交代一下，这样没头没尾。」手塚皱眉道。  
幸村冷哼道：「你刚才告白的那人出事了。我在处理后事，追思会是后天，你看着办吧，挂了。」  
彷彿浑身坠入冰窖之中，手塚浑身发冷。才想起不二，结果不二就死了？  
什麽，不二死了？他想打电话回去给幸村追问细节，不过想起幸村估计不会接电话，而且直接回去比较快，因此手塚很快下定决心要回日本一趟。  
只是事发突然，手塚六神无主，手机滑着飞机订票系统漫无目的地盯着航班资讯，直到经纪人过来休息室找他。  
「国光你没事吧？你的样子不像是刚赢下大满贯的人。」经纪人担忧地道。  
手塚心烦意乱地看着他，说道：「我要回日本，你能立刻帮我安排回日本的机票吗？」  
经纪人黑田秀一没有一丝犹豫，更没多问什麽，应道：「好，我即刻安排。」


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ch 01.1)**  
事情发生得太过突然，手塚一点消化消息的时间都没有，甚至连比赛结束官方办的晚会都无暇参加，儘管是当天晚会的主角，他当机立断，搭着当天晚上的飞机从英国飞回去了日本。  
十多个小时的航程，他有太多问题想问幸村。知道对方没时间接电话，那麽最好的方式就是直接冲去找他。  
以及，抱持着一丁点不太可能的希望，希望不二还活着。  
这个想法太过侥倖，侥倖得连手塚都忍不住嘲笑自己。如果迹部景吾知情大概会说他别做没可能的想像，你只是在逃避而已。

好不容易回到日本，手塚立刻赶到不二的追思会。幸村还算好心，抽空传了追思会的地点与时间给他。  
然而幸村本人彻底忙翻，几乎可以说是一手打理不二的追思会，他在会场忙进忙出。追思会场气氛隆重庄严，到场的都是不二的至亲好友，不二生前为人亲和，人缘极佳，手塚很快就认出许多熟面孔。  
像是不二的儿时玩伴迹部景吾与佐伯虎次郎，过去同为室友乃至医学院毕业后成为同袍的白石藏之介，就连幸村也是不二的室友跟医学院同袍。  
熟识的人当中只有真田无暇到场。然而知道真田没办法脱身真正原因的手塚心中有些愧疚。当时手塚确定不出席晚会前真田很够义气地来找过他。  
「儘管回去，这裡有我在。」真田皱眉道。  
九个字，却给手塚吃了定心丸。还好真田撑场，且媒体也晓得他们两人交情甚好，如果手塚有时间去看网球界相关报导的话便会发现真田没负他所望将晚会主持得很好。  
然而晚会情形手塚实在无法分神细想。一来到追思会场，手塚第一个找的是给他打电话的幸村。  
幸村彻底忙翻，身穿深色西装的他看上去瘦了一些，而且脸色相当苍白。  
「你终于来了。」幸村叹道。  
手塚见状更加难过，幸村的眼下黑眼圈青黑得可怕。但更让他难过的是这些本来应该要他打理的事情，却因他在巡迴赛的关係而变成幸村一手包办。  
看了看会场，手塚正色道：「到底发生什麽事？能不能把详细情形告诉我？」  
幸村馀光瞥见有来宾叫他，神情複杂地摇头，说道：「恐怕无法，这裡场面溷乱，我有太多事情要忙。我先过去小助的家人那边打招呼，你如果累了就休息一下，详情想找阿藏问也可以，他当天也在手术室。」说罢，他又忙去了。  
手塚只得先找幸村口中说的阿藏，也就是白石藏之介，与不二是好友兼同事。不二是神经外科医师，白石是麻醉科医师，而幸村则是心脏外科医师，三人在东大医学院铁三角，不过不二与幸村都还在专业训练。  
抬头张望了一下，手塚总算找到一位髮色很浅的英俊男子。他正是白石，神情相当疲惫，看上去睡得不会比幸村还多。  
白石似乎也发现了手塚，苦笑道：「国光你终于来了，抱歉这裡乱成一团。」  
手塚点点头，突然说不出话来。幸村跟白石都说这裡场面溷乱，却好心地从没开口向手塚请求协助。  
手塚与不二，两人关係极佳，一直处相互喜欢而迟迟没有动作的两人，众人其实都看在眼裡。好不容易手塚终于想通，透过拿下第一次大满贯的告白正是说明一切。  
结果却发生如此憾事。  
白石拍了拍手塚的肩膀，说道：「我知道你想说什麽，问……。」他吞了一口口水，又道：「问小助的事。」  
手塚张嘴，好半晌才艰难地道：「对，你方便的话就告诉我吧。」话一说出口，声音是难以想像的乾涩。  
「没什麽不方便的。大概在三天前小助当班太久，过度疲劳。疲劳驾驶的结果就是在快车道上与对向来车对撞。当场不治身亡。送来医院时刚好是我跟精市轮班急诊室，人都送来了却……。」白石讲到一半自己也说不下去，神情更是黯淡下来。  
手塚心中一痛，光听就能体会白石心中的痛。  
挚友躺在手术台上死在自己的台，而幸村及白石却无力回天。细想起来手塚多少能体会为什麽幸村打电话过来时口气相当差。  
再仔细追究的话那不仅仅是对手塚生气吧，还有自责。幸村怕把压力丢给手塚，乾脆让白石出面说了来龙去脉。  
经过白石解释，手塚瞭然，说道：「辛苦你们。」他顿了一顿，突然道：「可是他最近是遇到什麽棘手的案例吗？」  
白石盯着手塚，皱眉说道：「国光，虽然你忙巡迴赛事，但小助有跟你说任何关于神外开台究竟有多耗费体力跟心神的事情过吗？」  
手塚一愣，摇摇头。心中又是一痛，面对白石的质问，他突然意识到他对不二的瞭解似乎没有不二对他的瞭解还要深。  
「我确实不懂神经外科在做什麽，你能跟我说吗，阿藏？又或者他最近是不是遇到了过于棘手的案件？」手塚静静地道。  
白石一滞，但很快地摇摇头，说道：「不行，身为一名医师我们有义务保密病患的资料，这是基本的职业道德，所以我没办法回答你。」  
两人对视着。手塚知道自己该问点什麽关于不二的事，白石也知道他该说点什麽话好让气氛不要这麽尴尬，可两人就是一句话也说不出来。  
白石在校的良好训练，东大附医对病人的隐私保密到家。  
幸村这时走来打断他们两人，只听他扬声道：「不过有件事你倒是可以瞭解一下。我刚与小助的父母谈过了，小助的公寓须要人打扫，我与阿藏上週末有去找他吃过饭，他有一台笔电，或许能从裡面找到什麽有用的资讯。」  
手塚勐然抬头看着幸村。  
幸村挑眉道：「怎麽，不愿意去吗？医院这边让我跟阿藏过去收拾他的宿舍。但我们等等还要回医院开会，这个责任可以交给你吗？」  
手塚一向无法接受有人这麽命令他，唯独这一次他没办法拒绝。关于不二的事情，他一个都没办法拒绝。  
不二的死因真的只有车祸这麽单纯吗？手塚在心中无数次地问自己，无可自拔地问自己。  
他不要不二就这麽离开，他要做点什麽。好弥补心中的空缺，好让心中好受一点。但事后做什麽有用吗？能挽回不二的离开吗？手塚心中没有答案。  
更重要的是，他根本就没有把心意成功传达给他。  
白石与幸村对看一眼，虽然手塚一句话都没说，但涉及不二的事情，所有心情彷彿写在脸上。  
本来希望手塚能过去向不二父母打声招呼的幸村此刻也只得作罢，他突然递出一条白色手帕给手塚，正色道：「哭吧，别忍了。」  
手塚瞪他一眼，他接过手帕拿来闻，明明不是多好闻的消毒水味道，手塚却无比熟悉，这是不二身上也会有的味道。

**(Ch 01.2)**  
儘管手塚想要逃避不二的离世，可他现在面对的是大魔王幸村。幸村简直秉持着外科医师的天性，做起事来雷厉风行，他也不管手塚是不是真的已经调适好心情，向医院宿舍管委会要了钥匙之后就抓了手塚跟白石过去帮忙。  
幸村显然非常忙碌也非常懊恼，他皱眉说道：「我是很想找弦一郎帮忙，不过就让他打巡迴赛吧，谁叫他没蝉连成功积分直接掉了一千分。」  
手塚一噎，一时间不晓得该接什麽话。从事发到现在，光是幸村处理不二的后事及真田替他出席晚会这两点，他就晓得自己欠这对伴侣太多太多。  
不过被幸村这麽一搞，手塚的心情确实没这麽沉重。  
他在追思会隔天晚上找了白石跟幸村等人买醉，酒钱由友人付了。这是手塚第一次喝到烂醉，以至于他醒后想还钱给友人们，可他无从得知到底欠了多少，幸村等人更是对此三缄其口。  
这当中幸村跟白石则完全没要喝酒的意思。  
幸村与白石不喝酒的原因相当简单，幸村说酒精会影响他的刀功，白石更是直接说了酒精只是暂时麻痺。手塚忍不住瞪了两人一眼，继续默默喝酒。  
不过他们还是够义气地陪着手塚一整个晚上。  
虽然也联络上了佐伯，但佐伯人在法国巴黎商谈案件实在赶不过来，四人视讯了一下，佐伯匆匆表示回国再好好聚一聚，而他这次没出席便让他的伴侣白石代表。  
最后赶到酒吧会合的忍足的话倒是意外够朋友，陪手塚喝了几杯，从鑑识科赶过来的他说自己只为死人执刀酒精对他影响不大，到场后直接三杯威士忌下肚。手塚想阻止他，不过忍足笑着说自己酒量好，今天大家不能喝酒，由他当捨命陪君子。  
然而忍足也说对了，手塚确信自己在酒醉之前忍足看上去的确一点醉意都没有。  
至于也在受邀名单上的迹部，他实在太忙着开会走不开，不克前来。如果手塚有醒着看到后面，结帐的时候忍足拿出迹部的黑卡把帐单给结了。  
虽然迹部一句话都没跟手塚说，可幸村等人都晓得以迹部护着不二的个性来看，怕是一见面就忍不住对手塚一阵骂，乾脆先不见面，好好调整情绪之后再做打算。而从他愿意帮手塚买单酒钱来看，迹部还是真心为手塚着想。  
幸村与真田，白石与佐伯，迹部与忍足，成双成对，令手塚想起自己错过不二，他心中懊悔又心痛。人已死，一切都无法重来。  
他们三人在宿舍大楼走了一段路，总算来到不二的宿舍，不二住的是201室，手塚看着幸村用钥匙开了门，属于他的熟悉的味道迎面而来令他一滞，呼吸随即跟着侷促起来。  
「你没事吧？」白石见状，担忧地问道。  
手塚摇摇头，说道：「没事。」  
不二的宿舍众人来过太多次，特别是幸村跟白石，毕竟是同袍会互相串门子也不太意外，甚至还蛮常留宿对方宿舍，所以对宿舍格局掌握瞭然于心。  
宿舍很乾淨，甚至可说是一尘不染，摆设居家而简单。  
幸村正色道：「我跟阿藏去收拾书房跟厨房，你去收拾他房间。」  
手塚点点头，没多问什麽便离开了。  
白石盯着手塚的背影，担忧地道：「这样好吗？你明明知道房间最容易让他陷入回忆之中，万一影响他的心境怎麽办？」  
幸村转头看着白石，说道：「那又如何？昨天追思会上，甚至喝酒的时候国光一滴泪都没有掉，我倒希望能看到他哭，就算是失态地嚎啕大哭也没关係。」  
白石点点头，心中猜想这大概又是不二告诉过他关于心理医学的理论之类的。  
幸村看出白石的心思，叹了一口气，开言道：「情绪总该要有宣洩的出口，不然会得内伤。我们已经失去了小助，不能再让国光沉浸在这种情绪太久，惟有发现走出来才能重获新生。」

然而实际上白石的担忧是正确的，手塚来到不二的房间，他发愣起来。  
不二的房间非常整齐，东西归类得很好。也因为太整齐，让手塚忍不住去想不二上一次睡在这裡是什麽时候。  
太整齐了，床铺一点摺痕都没有，如果这时候他躺着会闻到不二的味道吗？  
等意识过来，手塚发现自己已经弄乱棉被。既然已经弄乱了，他乾脆抱着棉被闻起来。  
是熟悉的味道，不二的味道正如其人，像是春风送暖，闻着熟悉的味道彷彿他在他身边。  
手塚窝进了被窝，试想着自己抱着不二的情形。  
不二虽然与幸村同高，不过身形十分清瘦，手塚有自信能够拥他入怀，是那种希望可以融为一体般将他拥入怀中，他确定两人之间会是没有空隙的契合怀抱。  
如今这些都只是想像，手塚多希望这不需要想像，多希望他真的能够抱着他。  
手塚又翻了衣柜，都是那几件他常穿的衣服，还有之前他送给不二的领带。  
不二的房间真的很乾淨，几乎没有杂物。手塚只花了一点时间就整理完成。但他却花了很多时间抱着他的棉被，回忆起了一切。直到白石的敲门声打断他。  
白石见到手塚抱着不二的棉被先是一愣，才叹道：「来书房一下吧。」  
手塚点点头，跟着白石来到书房，幸村已经坐在书桌前操作着不二的笔电。  
「你来了？」幸村抬眼道。  
「能让我看看吗？」手塚问道。  
幸村连忙起身让开座位，正色道：「你来得正好，我才刚开机。不过小助设了密码，我想你或许会知道。」  
手塚皱眉看了幸村一眼，但仍坐到电脑前，运指如飞地输入了各种密码。  
不二的心思一直不好猜，外显情绪也相当稳定，即便两人已经认识超过十五年，但就算是手塚也只能随兴地猜密码。  
电脑反复出现『Error』字样，直到他输入了『Tezuka』。  
登入成功。  
手塚一呆，立刻想转头告诉幸村跟白石，然那两人不知道什麽时候起已经离开了书房。他站起身准备去其他房间看看，白石却在这时传了手机讯息给他。  
白石写着：「有任何讯息再通知我们吧，我跟精市先回医院了。厨房有我炖的粥，不管肚子有没有饿都建议你吃一下。」  
接着是幸村、忍足、佐伯与甚至是迹部的简讯跟在后面，涌入他的手机，内容不外乎是叮咛手塚好好照顾自己，有事他们都在别客气云云。  
手塚心中一暖。  
或许这世界带走不二实在很不公平，可他还是被爱着。  
那种温暖像是冬日裡的阳光，在冷天裡令人留恋。  
手塚闭上双眼，今日是他在得知不二过世之后第一次流下眼泪。  
「没想到国光居然会哭呢。」他彷彿听见不二在他耳边这麽说。

**(Ch 01.3)**  
手塚是在吃过饭后才认真看着不二留在电脑裡的档案。  
不愧是不二，就连电脑裡的档案也整理得很整齐，同他房间一样。所有档案按照特性分门别类。  
手塚漫无目地地看着，裡面包括音乐、电影、还有一些照片等等。工作相关的资料却一点都没留下。  
也就是说不二完全没有把工作带回家做的习惯，手塚则是直到打开他的电脑才发现这件事。  
他忍不住想起追思会上白石的那番质问。他果然对他一点都不瞭解。  
不过有一个名为『Tennis』的资料夹立刻吸引他的注意。手塚忍不住点了进去。见到裡面的内容，他惊讶得说不出话来。  
是各种对现役职业选手打法的分析。这之中也包括他跟真田，而且还写得特别详尽。不过这都不是手塚惊讶的原因。  
这些分析文手塚曾经在职业网球月刊见到过，只是那个笔名用的是乾贞治。  
难道这些是不二写的？还是不二蒐集乾写的东西整理成这个资料夹？  
手塚连看了三篇后有了答案。  
是不二写的，因为很多手塚打球战略及动机全都写的清清楚楚，而且还相差无几，只是这些都在月刊上删除了。手塚很确定，因为他又翻到了一个名为『给网球月刊』的资料夹。  
『Tennis』资料夹主要是按照时间线分门别类。手塚一路看了下来。  
他成为职业选手已有十年的时光，可是『Tennis』最早的年份不是他转为职业网球选手的那年二零零五年，而是又早了五年，二零零零年。  
手塚一呆，二零零零年，那是什麽黑历史？  
如果说二零零二年开始还有真田、幸村甚至到白石跟迹部的分析文，那麽二零零零年的分析文简直少得可怜。  
少到只有一个人，手塚国光。  
历历在目按年次分门别类的资料夹，把时光写成了数字，可这些数字变成像一条幽长的隧道，诱人往裡面探去，但彼端好像很遥远，只剩下像萤火一样的微弱光点，细节则消失在黑暗之中。  
二零零零年，手塚却记得很清楚，是他跟不二在青春学园初中部相遇的年份。  
可见到档案名称，游标也都指到了，滑鼠却无论如何也点不下去。  
他阖上笔电，心跳加速，手塚似乎发现了什麽不得了的秘密。

**(Ch 01.4)**  
「你说你找到了资料夹但没看完就打给我？」幸村皱眉道。  
手塚点点头，正色道：「那个资料夹裡有着对现役选手的技术分析，我一直以为那是乾为网球月刊写的东西。」  
幸村叹了一口气，说道：「网球月刊我是看过了一点，乾绝对有润笔过，硬要说的话那是他们合作的成果。而且乾的行文方式我还是很熟悉的。」  
手塚应道：「这我不否认。不过我看到的档案连我的心理分析都出来了，你说乾有办法写到这麽深入吗？」  
幸村突然意会过来，问道：「只有你的吗？我是指心理分析方面。」  
手塚一愣，道：「对，起码我看了几位选手，包括弦一郎，但只有我有心理分析。」  
「那你是笨蛋吗？」幸村问道。  
「你说什麽？」手塚皱眉道，他怀疑自己听错了。重点是幸村的语气，手塚完全可以想像电话另一头的幸村翻了一个大白眼给他。  
「小助近一年的病例书我跟阿藏在这两天熬夜看完了，裡面没有让他会耗费到太多心神的案件。所以真正让他煎熬的病例是你。」幸村历声道。  
「等一下？」手塚连忙打断幸村，又忍不住反驳道：「我做了什麽变成他的病例？我健康得很，连精神导师都说我的心理素质极高。」  
「是是是，这我不否认，不然也不可能成为顶尖选手。跟我说说吧，他分析你的方式，或是你好心一点传个档案过来？」幸村道。  
手塚犹豫了一下，还是传了档案过去给幸村。在话那头约莫沉默了两分钟，幸村又回到电话旁。  
「分析你的心理再分析你的行动，这势必要对你很瞭解才有办法做到这样。国光，这并不是单纯的网球技术分析，这是分析你。」幸村正色道，直接下结论。  
手塚皱眉，他彷彿可以看见幸村苍紫色的目光严肃而锐利，如果两人面对面，手塚想自己可能无法直视他的双眼。  
「虽然现在做什麽都改变不了既成的事实，但你还是可以透过他留下的东西去想着他，如果这对你有所安慰的话。」幸村说道。  
手塚问道：「你有什麽好方法？」  
「你有没有写日记的习惯？」幸村没好气地反问道。  
「有。精神导师建议我这麽做的。」手塚坦然道。  
幸村忍不住说道：「哪天我要见见你的精神导师，太敬业了，而且还能说动你写日记。」  
「讲重点。」手塚皱眉道。他一直有写日记的习惯，这个不二知道，但他想了想暂时先不要跟幸村说好了。  
幸村正色道：「不然这样，你一边看着他的分析文，一边核对自己的日记。整理两人过去的时间线看看能不能发现什麽。就算没发现什麽也无所谓，就当是你与他的共同记录，如果有相互呼应的地方，就是你与他的牵绊，发现这点不也是相当惊喜吗？」  
「咦？」手塚疑惑地道。  
幸村抚额道：「天啊，为了你我都快要转职成心理医生。」他顿了一顿，又道：「但愿你看过之后能尽快振作，不然弦一郎的分数要狠超你了，到时候就不要哭着回巡迴赛，挂了。」

幸村挂了电话后叹了一口气，头痛不已，不二不在他还真不晓得该怎麽处理手塚低潮的情绪，可不处理又不行。看来整天听不二说那些心理研究跟脑外科学，现在想想也不算是完全没用。  
如果不二晓得自己生前这麽认真研究过心理学最后用在手塚身上，他估计会哭笑不得吧？  
幸村想了想，心中有了最坏的打算，虽然以手塚的心智来说应该不太会发生，但他还是传了一封简讯给真田：「如果你的宿敌到你退休前都振作不起来怎麽办？」  
三秒后真田回道：「我等他。」  
幸村笑了出来，写道：「那我会尽快让他振作的。不过你趁这时候好好拼积分，以免他回来打巡迴赛时积分又超过你。」  
「好。」真田迅速回道。  
只是一个字就够让幸村笑了出来，他甚至可以想见真田哭笑不得的神情。  
让手塚尽快振作就是大家先振作起来，然后等他有一天想通的时候，大家已经准备好等着他。

**(Ch 01.5)**  
手塚回日本的第四天，终于想起要给经纪人黑田一通电话，除了报备行踪之外，他还要请经纪人为他发表声明，说到今年美网之前他不再参加任何巡迴赛事。  
不二的死让他低潮以至于不打巡迴赛的理由就连手塚都无法对球迷交代，只得用三年前左手臂曾进行过微创手术，打完温网觉得负担太大必须休息一阵子为由，请经纪人为他争取一些时间及空间。  
经纪人黑田简单问了一下发生什麽事。  
「挚爱逝去。」手塚应答道。四个字而已他回答得相当艰难，彷彿用尽全身力气。  
经纪人黑田在电话另一头沉默一阵子，说道：「你还会回来吧？」  
「会，我说美网会回去，那就是真的会回去，请给我一点时间。」手塚斩钉截铁地说道。  
经纪人黑田想起手塚过去曾经做过的承诺并且从未食言的记录，叹道：「我相信你。届时如果你需要多一点时间，我也会帮你跟团队说明。」  
手塚心中感激。  
经纪人黑田正色道：「不过要答应我，每週至少与我通三次电话。不要像这次一样消失四天才打电话给我。」  
「我答应你。」手塚应道，经纪人的要求不算太过份。  
得到手塚的保证，经纪人黑田鬆了一口气，温言道：「手塚先生，我们随时等你回来，但请不要让我们閒置太久。」  
手塚闻言，两人气氛缓和不少。  
「还有就是，手塚先生，人死了不能復生，愿你能尽早走出低潮。如果相信网球是你所爱，如果不二先生也刚好喜欢网球，那麽你能再网球找到自己，也找到他，这是我从罗希先生那裡听来的。」经纪人黑田说道。  
罗希，团队裡的罗希先生，正是手塚的精神导师，也是建议手塚写日记的那人。  
手塚咦了一声，不二会网球的事情为什麽经纪人黑田会知道？他们明明才合作刚满一年半。  
不过经纪人黑田没有打算再解释这点，大概是顾及手塚的心情，连忙岔开话题，与手塚聊了一些不着边际的话，大概是简单报告手塚不在，团队这几天的动向。并且叮嘱手塚如果要打美网，一定要记得在开赛一个月前与团队会合，并且加强训练。  
经纪人敬业的态度反而让手塚鬆了一口气，也十分感谢经纪人。  
与手塚通完电话之后，大概不到一小时，经纪人便发表了手塚赛季规划的声明稿。  
这份声明稿很快炸了网坛。因为是由手塚团队直接发的声明稿，所以也没模煳的空间。经纪人应对得体，只说了手塚需要一点时间休息，手塚看着代替他上阵开记者会的经纪人，心中对他的感激之情无以復加。  
不过做为同期出道的竞争老对手真田的日子就没这麽好过，有的记者在第一时间逮到真田询问这则新闻的真实性，真田狠狠瞪了摄影机一眼，只说了一句：「我等你回来。」说完，便匆匆离开。  
手塚知道真田瞪的不是摄影机，也不是记者，而是他。  
大概也是真田的反应，给了记者们与球迷们手塚一定会回来打美网的想像空间。那些说手塚会藉此退休的谣言不攻自破。  
吵了一阵子，这则新闻很快就退烧，球迷们便释怀说手塚又不是不回来打球，请大家静静等待，一切都会有好结果，身为球迷们所要做的事就是支持他、等着他、并且相信他。  
球迷的反应当然是手塚所不知道的，是直到他当天晚上又与经纪人黑田通电话才晓得这些事。庞大的资讯量，经纪人浓缩成短短几句话向手塚报告。  
「有没有觉得自己被爱？」经纪人黑田笑问道。  
手塚心中一暖，经纪人说对了。所以他得赶紧振作起来，不能辜负球迷，也不能辜负团队。  
但在此之前，让他好好休息一阵子。

解决完了声明稿风波，手塚也终于开始有心情认真读着不二的分析文。  
那不仅是技术分析文，偶尔还穿杂着对方打球的心境，简直像是在看日记一样。甚至有许多小细节连手塚自己都未曾注意过。  
手塚决定先从今年年初的资料开始看起。今年他打的第一场赛事就是澳网。  
他很惊讶地发现资料夹有几张不二拍摄他在半决赛时遇到真田的照片。这个角度绝对是从观众席上拍的，虽然有一段距离。  
他也翻了自己当天的日记，大概是反省有哪些球路打错，以及心路的转变。  
特别是第三盘被真田连拿四局硬将这盘打进延长赛的心境，要不是看到自己的日记，手塚几乎都要忘了。  
再核对不二写的东西，不二居然写得分毫不差。这已经不是单纯的心理分析，而分析他，能做到这点是因为他太瞭解他。  
幸村说不可能再回到过去，但他多想再见到他，哪怕一面都好。  
见一面，好好说开两人之间的事，他应该要主动一点，然后告诉他他的心意。  
而这些照片完全能说明一件事，不二有去看他的比赛。  
那麽忙碌的一个人，如果要请假去看比赛，估计在请假前需要花很多时间加班吧？那样会搞坏身体吧？他又忍不住想起白石在追思会上说过的话。  
如果他再留心一点，那麽他们有没有可能在墨尔本网球公园的Rod Laver球场相遇呢？或者是在匆匆通往球场的路上能够发现对方的身影？手塚无数次地问自己。  
回到过去，怎麽可能呢，真是多想了。手塚自嘲地想着。  
继续看着自己当天的日记，手塚的头突然一阵眩晕，眼前一黑昏了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ch 02.1)**  
手塚醒的时候是在练习场边的椅子上。教练团看上去相当担心，不过医护团队倒是老神在在，说不是什麽大问题。但一直要等到手塚醒后教练团才放心一点。  
「国光，有没有好一些？」一名女声从手塚头顶传来。  
手塚抬眼，见到是一名四十出头岁的长髮美女，她是手塚的教练之一，来自德国，名为汉娜。  
汉娜的神情看上去相当担忧，不见手塚应答，又道：「你还好吗？」  
手塚点点头，缓缓坐起半身，问道：「我怎麽了？还有这裡是哪裡？」  
汉娜皱了皱眉，与随行的医护人员大卫对看一眼。大卫耸耸肩。汉娜只得道：「墨尔本网球公园的第二练习场。你刚才在练习的时候晕倒了。」  
手塚一愣，反问道：「我怎麽会晕倒？」  
大卫叹了一口气，解释道：「会晕倒也很正常，今天温度高达摄氏三十七度，湿度也有百分之六十五。你这是中暑了。其实不是只有你晕倒，刚隔壁球场也有一些球员身体都有点不适。」  
手塚瞭然，原来自己是中暑了。而在他理解自己中暑的当下，头晕目眩的感觉更加强烈，然后还有一点反胃感。手塚忍下噁心，正想说些什麽，大卫却递来一瓶运动饮料。  
运动饮料简直如及时雨一般，手塚直接喝了半瓶。  
大卫笑道：「还有力气喝水是好事，你中暑了，还有点脱水，导致体内电解质失衡，喝了营养师特调的运动饮料身体会好一点。」  
手塚点点头，半瓶饮料喝完后，他的确感觉到晕眩感已然退却。然而他努力想着这似曾相识的景象究竟在哪裡遇到过。  
虽然说澳网比赛时间非常炎热，可向来自我要求严格的手塚极少遇过自己中暑晕倒的事情。不，应该说，就过去的比赛经验来看是一共两次。  
一次是在二零零三年，他参加青少年澳洲网球公开赛的时候；第二次则是参加二零一五年同样也是澳网。  
而手塚再看随行的团队成员，汉娜是合作多年的好伙伴，不过大卫倒是在他转为职业网球选手后而延揽进团队的重要成员。  
最后他细想自己过去写日记的内容。他不禁感激罗希，无论训练再怎麽忙碌或疲惫，都要求他一定要写日记。因此每日每夜所发生的事情宛如刻在钟錶上的刻度，被详细地记录下来。所以手塚很快明白自己发生什麽事。  
但这真是太扯了，他居然穿越了？而穿越的时间却是将近六个多月前。  
确定了自身状况，逐渐恢復的体力与精神直接反应在他的双眼。  
「还能练球吗，国光？」汉娜轻声问道。  
手塚点点头，正色说道：「没问题，已经要到开赛前夕，我没有理由偷懒。」  
大卫与汉娜闻言，均鬆了一口气。  
至于手塚推断的并没有错，他穿越的时间是在二零一五年一月十四日，澳洲墨尔本网球公园，澳洲网球公开赛前夕。  
也就是说不二在这个时间点还活着，并且就他留存的照片与资料来看，还有来偷看他比赛。  
儘管机会相当低，但手塚一定要在墨尔本比赛的这段日子看看有没有办法找到不二，然后跟他表明心意。更重要的是，看有没有什麽方法能让不二避开那个死亡车祸。  
如果手塚记忆还靠谱，他记得不二去看的比赛是他与真田的半决赛。这会是很好的一个开端。  
「都说没有理由偷懒了，国光，你必须全神贯注在球场上。而你的表现会决定我们能在墨尔本待多久的时间。而我还不想这麽快就回去。」汉娜扬声道，说罢，她打了一颗平飞球给手塚。  
手塚回过神来，战战兢兢地回击。  
汉娜说的没错，连第一轮赛事都还没开打，如果他在前面几轮就被淘汰，那麽就别想在半决赛前遇到不二。  
他一定要遇到不二，一定要亲眼看到他。  
想到不二原来有在现场看他打球，手塚的心性稳定了一些。没多久，他的练习状态也上了轨道。

**(Ch 02.2)**  
比赛从来就不是一件容易的事情。儘管已经参加第十次职业网球赛，手塚偶尔还是会紧张。  
第一轮碰上一位从资格赛打入第一轮的一名小将，手塚竟是以五战三胜才拿下比赛。所幸手塚没打到决胜盘，就只是运气差了一点被破了两次发球局。不过他也破了对手四局发球局。因此以六比二、四比六、四比六、六比二、六比四，并且打满三个半小时才终于战胜对方。  
手塚第一轮比赛的乱流让他整个团队紧张了一下。赛后只有汉娜等教练团针对手塚的打法再稍微指点一二，其他人包括精神导师罗希等人倒是没其他话要说。  
第一轮虽然晋级，但心中最不好受的绝对是手塚。如果加上这一次，那麽这一次是他第十一 次打澳洲网球公开赛。说来也好笑，第十一次，是他把重生这一次的比赛也算进去了。  
倘若他重生的事情被汉娜知道，大概会被对方笑说怎麽交手了第二次还会以这种分数才打败小将晋级。  
手塚回到住处，冲完了澡，第一件事便是拿着自己的日记并且写下今天发生的事情。  
这一切场景都似曾相识，然而细节却不一样。他记得重生之前他澳网的每一次表现及分数，仅是第一轮，他便发现了不同之处。  
第一轮比赛，发生在他重生之前其实只打了三盘，而且三盘局数比数都是六比二，耗时不到一个半小时就解决对手。  
当手塚写下今天的比分时，突然意识到一件事，既是惊吓却又有些希望。  
他回到了过去，然后他改变了历史。倘若历史能够被改变，那麽他是不是能够改变未来？比如说在五个月后不二车祸身亡的那个未来？  
只是他无法确定自己到底能不能如愿以偿地见到不二。  
「国光，我能进去吗？」门外响起一阵敲门声，并且伴随大卫的声音。  
手塚看了一下自己匆匆写下今日的比赛过程及比分后，这才去应门。  
去应门时，大卫穿着便服过来找他，并且笑得灿烂。  
「时间晚了，大卫你怎麽还没休息？」手塚疑惑地问道。  
这倒是实话，手塚打完比赛都已经九点多，接受赛后採访与盥洗等等，弄到后来都已经晚上十点。  
大卫耸耸肩，笑道：「他们要我过来看一下你的状况。想说你今天第一轮表现是不是与身体状况有关。」  
手塚摇摇头，温颜道：「抱歉，让你们担心了，不过我的身体一点状况也没有。」  
大卫挑眉笑道：「也没有任何疲惫感？」  
手塚一愣。  
大卫笑道：「少来，打了三个多小时，说肌肉不痠痛都是骗人，让我帮你按一按肌肉。明天早上蓝道说要加紧训练，希望你尽早找回你神乎其技的反手拍球感。」  
手塚笑叹了一口气，说道：「那还等什麽，请你帮我按摩一下肌肉吧。如果明天与我对练的是蓝道教练，那我皮得绷紧一点。」  
「算你还有一点自知之明。反正明天没比赛，稍微晚一点睡，明天可以晚一点起床也无所谓。蓝道说练习早上十点开始就好。」大卫咧嘴笑道。  
大概在大卫的按摩之下，手塚才感觉到真正的放鬆。  
大卫妙语如珠，儘管偶尔给人轻浮的感觉，不过他的专业及按摩手法倒是相当不错。整个团队也猜出来可能只有大卫的垃圾话能够让手塚轻鬆一点，于是便派他过来看看他今晚的情形。  
手塚不禁感激他的团队。  
每一次在赛后他感激他的团队，那些都是真的。  
「国光，可我有一件事情一直没有弄清，我想问你，可如果你不想回答也无所谓。」大卫突然说道。  
手塚淡道：「你想问便问吧，我能回答的就答。」  
大卫犹豫了一下，正色道：「十四日那天，你在练习场上晕倒，醒后的前两个问题是『我怎麽了？』跟『还有这裡哪裡？』，我觉得很奇怪，虽然我诊断你是轻微脱水导致电解质失衡加上中暑。如果只是这个症状，应该不会让你失忆才对。」  
手塚惊讶地看着大卫。  
大卫连忙解释道：「我的意思是，一般状况而言中暑的症状没有严重到这种程度。所以我想问你，你身体是不是有状况但瞒了我们？」  
手塚一滞，想了想说词，这才应道：「我醒的时候头非常晕，当下真的忘记自己身在何处。抱歉，让你们担心。」  
大卫正色道：「国光，你有任何需要协助的地方都可以告诉我们。我们是你的团队，是你重要的依靠，所以请告诉我们该要如何帮你。」  
手塚心中一暖，温颜道：「有，我需要你们帮忙，我想拿到这次大满贯冠军，你们能帮我吗？」  
大卫的双眼对上手塚那琥珀色的清澈双眸，他失声笑道：「好，那我知道了。还有我也总算放心一些。此刻的国光，总算是那位求胜心企图的国光，也是我认识的国光。」  
手塚闻言，忍不住笑了。

**(Ch 02.3)**  
再第一轮之后的比赛手塚都进行得相当顺利。大概是想见不二的念头想疯了，他决心一定要至少打进半决赛。所以除了第一轮遇到乱流之外，到了十六强赛时他维持了一盘未失的成绩。恢復水准的表现总算让团队鬆了一口气。  
然而有一件事浮上他心头。手塚自己改变了过去，那是不是未来也会被改变，也就是说不二可能来看的是他的八强赛，或是根本没来看他打球。  
光是想到这一点，再与不二擦肩而过的可能就让手塚心生不安。  
如果再擦肩而过，那麽这次重生任务就宣告失败。  
结果手塚内心太过紧张，直接影响到他八强赛的表现。对手是世界排名第十六的义大利选手，而手塚世界排名第八的成绩及其过去交手战绩胜率由手塚领先，虽然两人的实力可能相差不多，可手塚第一盘简直遇上乱流，连被对手破了三局发球局，第一盘先被洗蛋。  
手塚立刻调整好心情，知道自己不能再沉浸自己的思维下去，连忙振奋心神。  
幸好接下来的三盘比赛，他分别以六比二、六比三、六比一抢下半决赛的晋级权。  
赛后採访时，主持人见到手塚这突如其来的转变，当然针对第一盘的表现多问两句。手塚照实说了他当时注意力涣散，结果发挥失常。  
主持人先是一愣，对于手塚的诚实忍不住笑了出来，还帮他圆融一下，说是天气的关係，澳洲的夏天可不是盖的。  
两人一问一答，逗得全场观众哈哈大笑。  
至于比赛结束后，团队倒是没说什麽话，反正已经确定晋级半决赛，手塚这积分总算是保住。不过若能晋级决赛更好，毕竟大赛奖金每晋级一轮就翻一倍。  
手塚本人也鬆了一口气，起码确定打入半决赛，儘管半决赛是老对手真田，而且就两人在澳网交手手塚零胜的纪录来看，胜率很低，但不代表他应该要放弃。  
经纪人黑田晚上来找手塚。  
「后天傍晚就是半决赛，你一样会留一个空位吗？」黑田正色问道。  
手塚温颜道：「我是很希望那裡可以坐人。不过现下恐怕只能先留空位。再拜託你了。」  
黑田笑了出来，说道：「好。没关係，我们团队都知道的。毕竟与真田先生交手，这种感觉大概像打决赛。」  
手塚不置可否地点点头，说道：「是的。我与他太过瞭解彼此的打法，打起来特别辛苦。」  
黑田笑道：「这我有听说。那麽祝你今晚有个好梦。」  
与手塚商量完正事后黑田便离开了。心情总算静下来的手塚坐到桌前开始写日记。  
本来应该要在写完后直接就寝，他却鬼使神差地拿了手机看了一眼，想着要不要给不二发简讯，结果反倒是不二先发了一则过来，时间显示是在半个小时之前。  
手塚见状，连忙点开来看。  
「打得不错。不过第一盘跑神得相当厉害，这样不行喔。」不二写到。  
手塚一愣，虽然只是文字而已，他却能想像他说话的样子。接到简讯后的他手抖了一下，才回道：「被你看出来了，下一场我会努力。」  
回完简讯，手塚怕自己会想等不二的简讯，索性把手机丢到一旁，不再去看，以免影响心情。  
结果不二手速倒快，不到半分钟手塚就听到手机跳提醒。点开一看，见他回道：「下一场是弦一郎，不是很好应付的对手，请加油。希望你拿出在去年美网胜他的气势，也顺势在硬地击败他。」  
手塚忍不住笑了出来。明明他与真田都是他的挚友，不过在他与他的大战之间，不二毫不犹豫地选择为手塚加油，这让手塚心情好了不少。  
「这麽晚了，国光请早点休息吧。」不二下一封简讯接着道。  
手塚连忙回道：「我会的」不过他打得太快，最后忘记加标点符号。他想了想，又发了一封简讯问道：「你会来看我比赛吗？」  
可不二没有回答，手塚又等了一个小时这才乖乖上床睡觉。  
睡梦中他好像梦到不二在Rod Laver球场的某一处观众席。他想看清，可是梦裡墨尔市政府因应澳洲国庆日放了烟火。他只是抬头看了一下天空，再看向观众席，不二不见了。  
手塚惊醒，手机闹铃似乎叫了一阵子。他连忙拿起手机一看，不二只回了一个字：「会。」  
该字有如千斤坠，立刻将手塚悬在半空中的心稳定下来。  
他得先面对一月三十日的半决赛，而且必须要打起十二分精神应对。  
如果不二真的会来看他的比赛，他可不能漏气了。重生之前已经输掉比赛，但不代表他会放过重生后的机会。  
他要赢，他要赢真田，然后打进决赛，拿下冠军。

**(Ch 02.4)**  
很快便来到半决赛当天。手塚与真田的赛程是订在二零一五年一月三十日，傍晚五点半在墨尔本网球公园Rod Laver球场举行。  
手塚与真田过去交手一共二十三次，在大满贯赛事当中以真田胜率较高，但手塚在各项大师赛的成绩则赢过真田。至于去年九月才结束的美网，同样为硬地赛事，手塚胜过真田，这一点大家忍不住拿来讨论。  
傍晚Rod Laver球场可以想见座无虚席。  
白天的时候手塚照常度过，他与真田甚至在练习场上碰到彼此。两人相识太久，作为半决赛的对手，相见也不尴尬，走向对方打声招呼。  
「我很期待晚上的比赛，你可别让我失望。」真田低声道。  
「这句话是我要说的，去年美网我可是技高你一筹。」手塚正色道。  
真田低声笑道：「若没见到你的样子，我还以为我在跟景吾说话。」他顿了一顿，说道：「那就预祝顺利，我是不会把决赛权给你的。」  
手塚道：「承你之言，我也会全力以赴。」  
不过两人大概只花了一个半小时在球场上练习。说是练习，但其实都在暖身跟找球感。手塚与真田都意识到如果对手是彼此的话，那还是聪明一点保留体力留存到晚上奋战才是明智之举。  
下午四点，手塚的手机响了，他瞥了一眼来电显示，上头跳着迹部景吾的名字。  
「喂，你跟小助联络上了没有？」迹部在手塚接起电话时噼头就道。  
手塚一愣，反问道：「怎麽了？我只有在二十八日，我打八强赛那天晚上才跟他传过简讯而已。」  
「他说了什麽没有？」迹部追问道。  
手塚想了一下，将简讯内容毫无保留地告诉迹部，又问道：「你突然打电话问我周助的下落，到底发生什麽事？」  
电话另一头的迹部突然沉默，好半晌，才道：「国光，我很抱歉这时间打电话给你，毕竟再过不到一个小时你就要比赛，但弦一郎那边我也请侑士帮忙打电话询问下落。小助不见了，我联络不上他。」  
手塚一滞，不二不见了？他赫然想起重生之前这些全部都没有发生过，但是重生之后，儘管手塚一样也打进半决赛，对手也一样是真田，但不二的下落宛如人间蒸发，完全找不到人。  
以迹部神通广大财力雄厚的背景绝对不可能找不到不二，所以当他说他与不二断了联繫，那多半是真的，而且迹部的语气听上去确实在隐忍着焦虑。  
手塚又看了一下时间，正色道：「我还有一点时间才比赛，你跟我说一下他会怎麽来墨尔本。」  
迹部犹豫了一下，儘管知道这麽做绝对会影响手塚比赛的心情，但他就是无法放着自己的儿时玩伴不管，所以只犹豫了三秒，他便将不二的班机资讯告诉手塚。  
手塚又追问了不二要怎麽到墨尔本网球公园。  
「从机场出来之后，会先搭机场快捷。下车之后走到南十字星车站，再搭车到费莲蓬火车站，最后走一段路到墨尔本公园。如果是小助，他八成会这麽做。」迹部正色说道。  
「既然这样，我想他应该也快要抵达了，要不我派我的团队去费莲蓬火车站接他？」手塚问道。  
迹部冷笑道：「本大爷都联繫不上他了，你要怎麽找到他？你的团队还是陪着你去比赛吧。小助如果知道你出动团队找他肯定会不高兴。」  
手塚想想也对，可是细想起来他已经没有办法可以找到不二，便道：「依你说有什麽好方法？」  
迹部叹了一口气，说道：「我也不晓得。我对墨尔本没那麽熟悉，所以才想说打电话问你。咦？等等，精市打电话进来，我晚点再打给你。」  
手塚应了一声，这才挂了电话。  
不过等着迹部的电话彷彿等了一世纪，他多希望迹部尽快捎来好消息给他，是找到不二下落的好消息。  
手塚才想着，手机又响了。  
「喂，不用找了，我刚推算了一下，他是搭三点五十的机场快捷过去。现在人应该在车上。不过精市刚跟我说……。」迹部讲到一半，却说不下去了。  
手塚内心一沉，也顾不上等一下是不是要上场比赛，连忙追问道：「说了什麽？」  
迹部犹豫了一下，终于说道：「他说小助搭的那班机场快捷在三分钟前被三个自杀炸弹客攻击。那班车所有乘客尽数伤亡。抱歉，我真的不该请你帮忙，但你人在墨尔本，晚一点可以回报给我小助的状况吗？」  
手塚心惊不已，连忙打开电视。  
果不其然，所有新闻都围绕着炸弹客炸毁机场快捷的消息。  
当地的记者们非常尽责，连忙带着摄影机立刻上车想找寻真相，同时也将画面传送给当地政府知道。  
没多久一些伤亡名单便出来了。  
车上无人倖免，手塚看着名单瞪大双眼，上头有熟悉的名字。  
死亡名单：不二周助（瑞士籍）。  
手塚摀着嘴，脑中一片空白。

**(Ch 02.5)**  
手塚与真田这场比赛打得难分难解，打了四盘决胜盘，要不是真田在第一盘率先破了手塚一个发球局，估计两人会陷入永无止尽的延长赛。  
不过不二的死这噩耗不仅影响到了手塚，也影响到了真田。这场从分数乍看之下精采的比赛，可是如果有全场看完，便会发现他们两人今天的失误球简直多得令人惊讶。  
如果只是一人表现失常那还能理解，这次是手塚与真田表现均失常。两人失常的发挥让两边团队及球迷们震惊不已。  
当然手塚还是输了，毕竟关于不二的事情，又是攸关生死，他根本无法控制自己的心情，进而影响到他的表现自然也不太意外了。  
所以输了球之后手塚迅速收了东西便离开了球场。  
从刚才的比赛来看，手塚知道真田此刻的心情不会比他好去哪裡。  
向来光明正大的两人，在对方心境最脆弱的时候打出一场这麽烂的球赛。唯一幸运的是这场球赛只是半决赛，不一定会被球迷们或专家们记住，但绝对会在手塚及真田心中烙印一辈子。  
手塚还是输了比赛，而且还输得无话可说。  
回到了休息室，他已先请人回报给迹部关于不二的消息。而心痛异常的他懒得顾及比赛结果，连忙拿出日记本，漫无目的地翻阅着。  
这一次重生不二还是死亡，他还是没能见到不二最后一面。  
穿越重生，迎来的还是不二死亡的结局，他没办法接受。  
手塚开始认真思考下一步要怎麽办。另一方面他翻着不二传给他的简讯。  
不二已经死了，他有可能再重生吗？如果上一次重生是因为他翻到接近的时间点，那麽这次也会一样吗？  
手塚只能抱持着试试看的心情。  
而决定时间点是另一门学问，所幸他很快在手机裡翻找不二在二零一三年五月中旬曾传一张自己买到决赛门票的照片给他。  
手塚想起来了，二零一三年法国网球公开赛，他有打进决赛，虽然负于当年冠军布莱恩，却是他生涯首次打进法网公开赛决赛。不二对那场比赛赞誉不绝，说他打了一场好比赛。  
那麽下一个时间点已然呼之欲出。手塚翻到了二零一三年六月九日当天他写下的日记。  
只看了前面三行，手塚眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ch 03.1)**  
手塚是在众人的欢呼声下睁开双眼，这是什麽情况？重点是他嘴裡吃了一把红土。  
依照他得出穿越的条件及结论，这个时间点应该是法国网球公开赛，但他还是朝观众席上瞥了一眼，发现有许多人戴着巴拿马帽，这下他心底有底了。  
「手塚先生，你还能打吗？」一道男声自手塚头顶传来，他说的是英文，不过可以听出浓浓的塞尔维亚口音。  
手塚缓缓爬起身来，说道：「我还能打。」  
那名男子鬆了一口气，笑道：「那就好。那比赛继续囉？」  
手塚点点头，然后看着男子跑回去主审的座位。虽说他已经确定自己穿越打法网，但还不确定是打哪一场，以及打哪一个年度。  
轮到手塚的发球局，他很快朝记分板上看了一眼。  
对手是世界排名二十三名的俄罗斯选手萨伦格。这下手塚想起来了，确定自己是在二零一三年的法国网公开赛，只是穿越的时间也是不太精准，是在他的八强赛，日期为六月五日，八强赛之中。  
比赛现在进行到第三盘，手塚在前面两盘皆以六比四拿下，现在是第三盘刚开始，来到自己的发球局。  
他又想起来了，自己在二零一三年法网八强赛时，确实有打滑而跌倒过。只是他从没想过这竟然是他穿越的契机。  
太不可思议了，手塚在心中暗暗地想着。  
但分神只能一下而已，手塚抬头看了看对手，然后打了一记发球。依照第二次重生的经验，他唯有好好将比赛打完才有空去想其他的事情，比如说不二的事情。  
而手塚稳定的心性很快有了结果，第三盘，他在第四局跟第六局连破对手两个发球局，并且在自己的发球局完全保住下，第三盘以六比二获胜。  
手塚高水准的表现，加上跌倒后爬起来，他的胜利赢来观众的喝采。  
两人来到网球，握了手。  
「第三盘第一局你在地上趴了很久，真的没事吗？」萨伦格突然问道，他的声音低到只有手塚才能听得到。  
手塚一愣，睁大眼看着萨伦格。  
「抱歉，我没怀疑你的意思，就是担心你。」萨伦格连忙道。  
手塚皱了皱眉，他摇摇头，说道：「谢谢你的关心，但我真的没事。」  
萨伦格淡笑道：「没事便好，那预祝你下一轮也能够顺利。」  
手塚点点头，应道：「与你打球很愉快，只要能继续打，我们一定能在球场上再度相遇。」  
萨伦格咧嘴笑了。不过迎上手塚的双眼他有些犹豫，他之所以问手塚有没有事情乃因他总觉得手塚的眼神与开赛时的眼神不太相同。  
彷彿与自己打球的手塚是不同的两个人。这个念头在萨伦格的心头一闪而过，却不敢问。这问题太玄幻也太过冒犯对方。

有了前面两次穿越经验，手塚决定不在比赛前分心。虽然偶尔会想起不二，但他决定这一次靠缘分，不要强求。  
重生之前不二说过会来看他打决赛，而且他也确实打进决赛，那麽起码称到那个时间点再来想能不能与不二相遇的问题。  
四强赛之中，手塚依旧维持这高水准的表现，本来所有分析都在猜下一轮的对手，也就是高于手塚一个排名的法国人松泰会与手塚来一场五盘激战，但没有。  
手塚彷彿知道松泰所有的来球一般，大部份时候都能做预判。如果球速偏快，也因为红土习性的关係，靠着脚程也能赶到位击球，完全不给泰松一丝机会。  
泰松赛后有说手塚的表现简直不可思议，他输得心甘情愿。  
棒球术语有一个能将手塚的表现描写得绘声绘影，叫『完封』。这个评价自然是出现在以日媒为关点的相关报章杂誌上了。  
手塚本人倒是等到比赛结束才真正鬆一口气。毕竟在法国打败地主选手，加上法国人的天性，所有人都知道手塚倒底是扛了多少压力在打球。

**(Ch 03.2)**  
好不容易熬到了决赛前夕，手塚如愿以偿地打入大满贯决赛，只要能在这一战打败决赛对手来自美国的罗迪，那麽他就能够拿下生涯第一座大满贯冠军。  
离冠军只差一步之遥。  
手塚想了想，打开手机想问一下不二的情况。上一次两人联繫是在五月十八日，不二传了一张决赛门票的照片，除此之外再无下文。  
可他却沉思起来，自己已经打进决赛，为什麽不二一点反应都没有？第一次打进决赛，他应该会传简讯祝贺他才对。  
手塚犹豫了一下，打了一句话：「你决赛的门票没有白买。」点了传送，却跳出讯息传送失败的提醒。  
紧接着是佐伯来电。手塚心一沉，一种不安感油然而生。  
「国光吗？抱歉这种时间打给你。」佐伯说道，声音有些乾涩。  
手塚努力让心情平静，温言问道：「没关係，请问有什麽事？」  
大概是听到手塚放缓的声音，佐伯的情绪有些激动，他艰难地道：「抱歉，我真的很怕影响你后天的表现，不过这件事情我与小景及阿藏商量过，认为还是要让你知道比较好。」  
手塚已经不敢再问下去，静静地等着佐伯的回答。  
对话一头那人沉默的时间彷彿长达一个世纪，才开口道：「国光，小助搭的那班飞机失事了，调查结果已经出来，涡轮机烧毁，飞机失速坠海，无人倖免。」  
第三次，不二又死了，这次穿越又失败了。手塚将脸埋入双掌中，他妈的，好想大哭。

**(Ch 03.3)**  
好不容易定了定神，他晓得了，打球什麽的通通都不重要，如果没办法把心意确实传达给不二，那什麽都没意义。  
他所有比赛如果都是想着他，想着见他，想着要怎麽把心意传达给他，但如果不二结果都一样，那这些努力都没有意义。  
手塚心烦意乱地想着，并且努力翻着日记本。  
第四次，他一定要有计划才可以。最好直接与不二见面，然后把心意坦白给他。就算不二不一定接受，但起码他不后悔。  
不过决定第四次穿越的时间倒让手塚沉思起来。  
这样一细想，两个人见面的时间真的极少。他一直打巡迴赛事，而不二身为医学院神经外科总医师，也是忙得不可开交。就连见面都是与朋友们聚会，少有他两人私下相处的时间。  
直到翻了一页，二零一三年三月十四日，这一天两人有很长一段时间相处，真正属于两个人的时间。  
不过这个时间讽刺之极，是年长不二四岁的姊姊不二由美子大婚之日。  
已经弄清楚穿越规则的手塚直接翻开那一页，没多久他便失去意识。  
再重来一次，他一定要好好疼惜不二。


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ch 04.1)**  
手塚醒的时候他知道自己的心情已经濒临崩溃的边缘。不过这次醒的地方让他更是惊讶不已。  
闻到熟悉的消毒水味道，明明很刺鼻，可他却意外觉得心安。  
再抬眼打量四周，发现自己住院了，右手臂正在打点滴，牆上挂着钟显示早上五点。如果是住院，手塚勐然想起自己在二零一三年二月二十八日当天左手臂曾动过微创手术，至于是哪一天，他可能得找护士问过才知道。  
但这都不是重点，重点是来宾椅上的那个人。  
褐色的头髮、五官精緻，但面色极为苍白，眼下有青黑色的黑眼圈。而他得身形极为清瘦，清瘦到让人心疼的地步。  
是不二，他靠在椅子上直接睡着了。  
晨光静静地洒在他身上，睡着的他连白袍也没脱，阳光彷彿能穿过他单薄如纸的身子。手塚想拿外套给不二盖上，可手臂正在打点滴也只能作罢。  
那就这样吧，他终于如愿以偿地见到了不二。  
没多久不二便醒了，手塚以为是不二浅眠，不过他很快就发现不二是为其他原因醒来。  
不二感觉到手塚的目光，微微一愣，温言道：「你醒了，不再多睡一点吗？时间还早。」  
手塚迎上那湛蓝清澈的双眼，心中千言万语却一句话也说不出话来。  
不二瞭然，复上手塚的手臂，低眉道：「我知道你在想什麽，你放心，只是微创手术而已，只要你好好配合医院復健，很快就能回球场上打球。」  
手塚心中一紧，不对，他想的不是这个！说话啊手塚，你他妈的说点什麽！  
不二宽慰道：「术后復出再创巅峰的运动员也不是没有。」他抬起头来迎上手塚的目光，轻笑道：「而我认为你做得到。」说完，他准备要伸手去长袍口袋拿手机，却被手塚抓住，不二有些惊讶。  
手塚情急之下，怕弄伤不二立刻放开，但还是道：「时间这麽早，你可以多睡一点。你要去哪裡？」  
不二噗哧笑了出来，从口袋拿出手机，上面是来自医院的来电显示，他说道：「急诊室那边在找人了，人命关天，我得赶紧过去。已经是第三通电话，忙完我再来找你。」  
手塚只得目送不二离开。  
但没关係，人见着了，也确定自己会在日本东京养伤一阵子，那麽他总算有时间可以跟不二慢慢磨，磨出火花，他要好好陪在不二身边。  
反正都受伤了，动了手术，打网球职业比赛什麽的，全都先放一边吧。

**(Ch 04.2)**  
不二没有食言，确实在忙完后才来找手塚，然而来找手塚已经在一天后，手塚再见到他时发现不二又更憔悴。  
「你倒底有没有好好吃饭跟睡觉？」手塚皱眉问道。  
不二微笑道：「你才是病人喔，我可不像某人打球时候太过逞强结果手臂积劳成疾。」  
手塚咳了一声，说道：「我已经见过精市跟阿藏，他们要我叮嘱你记得吃饭。」  
不二灿笑道：「他们担心太多了。」  
手塚不苟同地盯着不二看。不二虽然很瘦，眼前的不二真的太瘦了，瘦到如果他突然在手塚眼前晕过去他都不会太意外。  
接着手塚又想起不二当班这两天，幸村跟白石跑过来手塚的病房。  
白石亲和一点，先问了手塚手臂的感觉如何，如果需要再让主治医师看过。  
幸村比较直接，披头就狠狠笑话手塚打球打到需要动手术，顺便说真田跑再多也没像他这样。  
面对幸村的反应，手塚差点以为幸村是跑来找他吵架。不过要吵架的话他知道自己绝对吵不赢幸村。  
所幸他们两人寒暄话说完就说正事。  
幸村这才说不二自从选了神经外科当专业后，忙到没时间吃饭睡觉，好几次看到他在手术室外扶着牆乾呕，或是在自己的诊间胃痛到晕过去。  
「国光，虽然这麽说有点任性，但反正你也得休息半年才有办法回去球场上，你可不可以帮忙照顾小助？我们都看出他的胃出问题，可他怎麽样也不愿意接受肝胆肠胃内科的检查。」白石担忧地道。  
「还有一点我必须提醒你，小助对于你受伤非常担心，其实也相当生气。你晓得的，如果不好好爱惜自己他绝对跟你拼命。」幸村皱眉叹道。  
白石与幸村的话在手塚心裡千斤重，这或许是一个契机，让他可以好好地照顾不二，可以近距离地照顾他。  
回到眼前情景，手塚抓着不二的双手，说道：「周助，我明天就要出院了。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「那不是很好吗，记得回诊并且做復健。」  
手塚摇摇头，说道：「但我有一个问题，我不想让父母亲担心，手塚本家那裡是不能回去住了，你那边介意多收留一个人吗？」  
不二想了一下，说道：「我确实在医院附近有一间公寓，目前还空着。我大部份时间都住在医院宿舍，你需要的话可以搬进去住。」他低头，看了手塚的左手臂一眼，又道：「差点忘记了，你手臂才动刀也不适合提重物，这几天我们就多帮忙吧。」  
手塚想起重生之前的这时候他拒绝了不二所有人的帮忙，虽然还是搬进去不二的公寓，但他是请团队帮忙他。现在想一想当时的自己太不领情。  
不二微笑道：「等你想搬进去再跟我说。」说着，他从口袋拿出一串钥匙，又道：「这把钥匙是公寓的钥匙，地址我晚一点发简讯给你。」  
手塚接过钥匙，缓缓地说道：「周助，我手臂才刚动刀完，有诸多不方便。」  
不二一愣，突然会意过来，摀着肚子笑出来，说道：「我明白了，原来你想跟我同居。那好吧，不过跟一位外科医师同居你要有所准备，我的生活可是毫无品质可言。但照顾你没有问题。」  
手塚挣扎了一下，终于伸出双臂抱紧不二，说道：「没关係，同居就是相互照顾而已。也让我照顾你吧，周助。」  
不二身子一震，却没挣脱手塚的怀抱，像是叹息般说道：「我研究过病人都会有点任性，看来连你也一样呢。那麽请多指教，新室友。」  
手塚不知道自己算不算做对了，不过两人的关係像是春风吹过永冻层，带来一片生机。假以时日应该能够绿意盎然。  
手塚是这麽想的，这一次，他不愿意再错过他。

**(Ch 04.3)**  
手塚太期待能够与不二展开同居生活，私底下请幸村与白石等人帮忙，所以他一出院，来帮忙搬家的人手多得让不二相当讶异。  
不二双手插腰看着众人，皱眉说道：「今天是怎样，大家都不必上班吗？」  
幸村笑道：「你不是看过我的班表吗，我本来就轮休。」他边说边轻轻鬆鬆地抱起一个纸箱子。  
「我是调班，金川医师想跟我换时间去帮女儿过生日，所以我也有空。」白石咧嘴笑道，跟在幸村后面连忙抱了一个箱子迅速熘了。  
「弦一郎，你没有巡迴赛要打？还是你连训练乾脆都不做了？」不二又问。  
真田咳了一声，说道：「搬家也是重训的一种，再说我的老对手在养伤，我不好意思趁现在冲积分打击他。」说着，他选了一样东西抱在怀裡跟上幸村。  
忍足好整以暇地道：「我手头上的案件告一段落，请公假出来帮忙。」  
「本大爷刚好路过。」迹部连忙道。  
忍足与迹部则选了一个比较大的纸箱，两人一起搬。走之前迹部还不忘丢一句：「我们没在奢望你那瘦弱的身板能搬多重的东西。」  
当然这立刻惹来不二瞪了他的背影一眼。  
佐伯作为最后一人，咧嘴笑道：「我也是今天请公假，让我帮忙吧。」说完连忙搬了一个箱子跑了。  
不二抬头瞪着手塚，问道：「你拜託他们的？」  
手塚忍俊道：「不算是，是精市问起我之后要住哪裡，我说我要住你的公寓，预计下週再开始忙搬家，结果他们说跟你同居不能再等，于是就挑了今天。」  
不二闻言，叹了一口气，神情缓和下来，微笑道：「我本来打算跟你好好讨论要怎麽佈置傢俱，这下好了，有精市跟小景在，他们应该能给出一些中肯的建议。」  
手塚还没意会过不二这番话是什麽意思，马上就听到幸村从屋裡传出来的声音。  
「我天，小助，你有住过这裡吗？除了简单的装潢，只放了一台演奏钢琴你也敢跟我说这叫东西很多？这是样品屋吧？」幸村扬声道。  
手塚与不二对看一眼。  
不二尴尬地笑了笑，说道：「听到了吗？事情就是这样。看来我们得花点时间挑傢俱。」  
手塚感染到不二的情绪，也跟着笑了出来。  
幸福原来这麽简单，只要有不二在，他可以忘却所有事情，只为留在他身边。  
然而真正最感动的是，他们的挚友团无不鼎力帮忙。  
手塚与不二，在一起的趋势乃众望所归。  
如果这是这次穿越的结果，那麽手塚愿意拿出所有东西来换，来换他能够与不二相处的日子。  
儘管平静如水，但这就是他现下最奢望的幸福。手塚闭上双眼，感受着微风吹拂着自己，空气中带着些许刺鼻的消毒水味道，那是不二身上的味道。

**(Ch 04.4)**  
在幸村等人的帮助下，几乎只用了一天的时间就把家裡打理好。众人甚至留在不二的公寓裡庆祝。  
幸村等人心情甚好，叫了一堆垃圾食物外卖来吃，虽然应迹部的要求搞了一瓶葡萄酒，不过在场就有三个人不碰酒精，迹部也由他们去了。  
大概到了晚上十点，手塚送走迹部等人。这才终于有空好好看一下新佈置的环境。  
不二显得相当满意，他笑问道：「怎麽样，我们的新家？」  
手塚走近他，一手搂着他的肩膀，低声笑道：「非常好，精市与景吾的审美在关键时刻果然还是靠得住。」  
不二笑道：「那当然，都是从小长大的朋友，就是小景的审美太华丽了，还好精市也在，才没让窗帘换成太多花色的那个。」  
手塚想起迹部原本的提案，忍不住恶寒一把。  
「桌椅的话如果你想随时调整也没关係。」不二微笑道，他顿了一顿，又道：「我的公寓四房两厅。四房分别是一间书房、一间琴房及两间房间。你想睡哪裡，先选吧。」  
手塚是想跟不二同间房间，不过这点先慢慢来吧。  
不二笑着解释道：「我是外科医师，睡眠没品质的。虽然你在会让我有动机回来睡觉，不过我多半会睡在医院宿舍。」  
手塚一阵心疼，但还是选了一间房间。不二没有说谎，早在他住院的时候不二抽空照顾他到一半还得被叫去出勤就晓得他真的非常忙碌。  
不二似乎看出手塚的想法，笑道：「虽然我也想跟你睡同一间房间，但你可能会受不了你的床伴。作为刚动完手术的病患，充足的睡眠能够帮助伤口癒合。」  
手塚叹了一口气，温言道：「你总是为我考虑，那你自己呢？今天好像都没见你吃什麽东西。」  
不二笑道：「那是你没看见，而且垃圾食物我也不能吃多。你如果担心我的肠胃，乾脆明天早上为我炖清粥？」  
「好。」手塚应道。  
手塚应得太快，让不二有些吓到，以为自己听错了，他愣愣地看着手塚。  
「我是认真的，如果能让你稍微轻鬆一点，那我什麽都愿意去做。」手塚正色道。  
不二的心脏怦怦跳，可想起自己的情况，他灿笑道：「那太好了，养伤的时候就先当我的专职家庭煮夫吧，如果是你做的菜我全部都会吃完的。」  
手塚轻抚不二消瘦的脸颊，温颜道：「你可要记住你今天说的话，吃胖一点，别再让大家担心。」  
不二垂下眼帘，嘴角却咧得更开了。  
如果手塚能够细看不二的神情，会发现那双眼有着複杂且难以说清的情绪。

**(Ch 04.5)**  
手塚发现待在不二身边是他最开心的时光。养伤之期他当不二的家庭煮夫当得甘之如饴。其中最让人高兴的地方正是不二的双颊逐渐丰腴起来。  
光这一点连幸村与白石都特地打电话来感谢手塚，甚至还跑来蹭饭吃，想说来吃吃看手塚是什麽神仙做菜，能够养胖不二。  
两人同居十天不到，幸村等人已经跑来蹭饭三次，不二为此哭笑不得。  
至于幸村他们开玩笑说手塚是模范人夫，不二本以为手塚会反驳，结果手塚倒是相当大方地接受了。两人就这样在幸村等人努力做送堆下敲定关係，顺理成章地在一起。  
而今日如往常一般，手塚在家中整理家务，手机却响了起来，来电显示是汉娜。  
「抱歉，我是不该在这时间打给你，国光，你有多久没有注意网球界的新闻？」汉娜着急地说道，她顿了一顿，没等手塚回答，又道：「你跟海崎先生怎麽了？他说的话是真的吗？」  
手塚一愣，开言道：「我不晓得你在说什麽。」  
汉娜又气又急，低吼道：「手塚国光，我给你五分钟的时间，你现在自己上网查。五分钟后回我电话，我要听你想怎麽处置海崎先生，挂了！」  
手塚听了汉娜的话，连忙开启浏览器迅速查了一下近期的网球新闻。但还不够，他打上了关键字：手塚国光。  
果不其然，首页跳出许多消息。光是标题就够震撼手塚。  
『知名网球选手手塚国光私生活不检点』、『根据可靠消息手塚国光是个男同志』等标题在手塚页面上一闪而过，手塚随意地点开一篇阅读。  
不点开来好，点开发现文章裡头连照片都附上了，是不二公寓的照片。而那张照片拍的是他与不二的背影。  
手塚知道了，汉娜想要告诉他的消息。他继续看着新闻的留言，不外乎是『噁心同志滚出职网圈』等留言。  
五分钟一到，手塚还没来得及打给汉娜，汉娜已经打电话过来。  
「结论？」汉娜单刀直入地问道。  
手塚脑海中一片空白。  
「唉，你私人关係要怎麽搞我们都不会说什麽，不过事情弄成这样，你要怎麽收尾？最重要的事你打算怎麽处置海崎先生？」汉娜问道。  
「对不起。」手塚歉然道。  
汉娜骂道：「道歉有什麽用？我有说是你的错吗？大卫不只一次提过海崎先生不能信任，这下可不能再留他。一个经纪人背后捅自己的选手算什麽东西？」  
手塚想了一下，说道：「这期合约结束我不会再与他签约。」  
汉娜冷哼道：「手塚国光，不要跟我说你现在满脑子都在想着你的伴侣，清醒一点，我好歹也是职业网球选手退役就直接跟你说吧，海崎先生不能再用，合约上有一条写着毁损你的名誉你有权解约，这就是当初我希望你们签约时加进去的条件，你忘记了？」  
手塚一愣，他差点忘记汉娜当上职业网球选手时的心路历程，他连忙道：「海崎先生的事情就依你说的办，我会请教律师关于名誉部分怎麽赔偿。」  
「这还差不多，幸亏你们都是日本人，这件事又发生在日本国土，你们刚好可以用国内法解决。」汉娜说道，她顿了一顿，又道：「大卫问我你养伤的情形怎麽样？復健还顺利吗？」  
手塚应道：「相当顺利，我的伴侣刚好是医生，虽然不是本科，但只是追踪我的状况应该也绰绰有馀。」  
「那我就放心了。国光，我不想打扰你跟你伴侣的事情，不过可以的话请给我你愿意回来打球的时间。」汉娜正色说道。  
手塚犹豫了。这阵子他认真做復健，但是没有高强度的使用手臂，他根本无从得知手臂到底恢復到什麽程度。他甚至不想面对，如果能藉伤退役那再好不过。  
汉娜也不愧是与手塚配合已久的教练，当下毫不客气地道：「他妈的，手塚国光，你如果在给我想退役的事情，我绝对不会放过你。」  
手塚一愣，正要说些什麽，但很快又被汉娜打断。  
「手塚国光，二零零二年你从日本来找我做復健，我从你眼中看到对网球的喜爱与执着。那个具有野心及求胜若渴的手塚到底在哪裡？不是这样吗，你国中毕业后又来找我，不正是为了往更高的层次进阶？」汉娜低吼道。  
汉娜的每一字句手塚发现自己无法反驳，喉中非常乾涩，好半晌才挤出一句：「那我与不二的事情，你认为我该怎麽做才好？」  
「如果你已经恢復到了可以回来团队的程度，那就回来。反正他就在日本也跑不掉。而且不二是吧，若我没记错他是你的国中同学，与你过去都是青春学园网球校队，我见过他一次。」汉娜正色道。  
手塚仔细听着汉娜说话。  
汉娜继续说道：「那孩子的网球肯定打得相当好，他瞭解网球之于你的人生。国光，你已经是半个公众人物，与不二的事情我可以尊重你，但你有义务为你的球迷跟团队负责。手塚国光，你他妈的在逃避！」汉娜厉声道。  
手塚知道自己大意了。他这才想起穿越之前的他正是为了怕连累到团队跟不二，所以才拒绝不二同居的提议。  
没有错，穿越之前的立场其实是对调的，手塚手臂动了手术，不二希望就近照顾手塚所以希望与手塚同居，但手塚拒绝了。  
他脑袋溷乱起来，他真是太慢才想起来这件事，那海崎先生到底是为什麽被他开除？好像也是因为类似的原因，不过当时事情没有闹大，在被报导出来之前就被团队压了下来，而海崎也在东京网球公开赛前被撤换掉了。  
明明心中知道正确答案，但手塚还是问道：「所以我要怎麽做？」  
「回来，国光，给我回来。然后再用你的成绩让那些散发閒言閒语的人闭嘴。」汉娜道，她也懒得听手塚的回答便挂了电话。  
手塚盯着手机，久久无法言语，直到他抬头才发现不二已经站在门口好一段时间。  
「你全部都听到了？」手塚抬头问道。他迎上不二的视线，对方湛蓝的双眼彷彿洞悉一切。  
不二点点头，苦笑道：「当你说要同居时我真应该要拒绝你。可是我在想如果是你提出同居，那麽这点你都有想到才对，看来是我欠缺考虑，才让你惹了这麽麻烦的事情上身。」  
手塚连忙站起来，说道：「不是，是我让你惹麻烦。」  
不二摇摇头，叹道：「我没问题，我就隻身一人，而你是公众人物。国光，汉娜教练说得对，你如果觉得可以回去团队就应该尽快回去。」  
手塚抓着不二的双手，焦急地问道：「你……这是在赶我走？还是要跟我提分手？」  
不二噗哧笑了出来，然而笑容有些苦涩，他说道：「我没赶你走，明天开始我就会回去我的宿舍住，你可以在这裡待到你想走为止。但团队的事情你一定要处理好。」他顿了一顿，又道：「以及，我没有要跟你分手。」  
明明是得到不二的保证，但手塚还是没有放开不二的双手。  
他真的怕，怕万一他放开不二，那是不是就没有再相遇的可能。  
累积前几次穿越的经验，手塚已经禁不起再失去他。  
光是想到这些，那些痛及隐忍的情绪突然爆发出来，像在手塚的心脏开了一枪，他的胸口疼得受不了。  
他将脸埋入双掌中，去他妈的形象，手塚颓然坐倒，当着不二的面哭了出来。

**(Ch 04.6)**  
等手塚回过神来，才发现不二正抱着他。  
「好受一点了吗？」不二微笑问道。  
手塚盯着不二，一时间说不出话来，可是被不二抱着却又让他心情平静不少。  
「那个，国光，你介意我放开你吗？我维持这个姿势已经半小时了。」不二笑问道。  
手塚一愣，只得点点头，说道：「对不起，我失态了。」  
不二放开手塚，温言道：「没什麽好失态的。你的情绪憋在心裡，才会闷出病来。」  
手塚又点点头。  
不二又道：「只是我很好奇网球月刊到底怎麽报导我们两人。」  
手塚问道：「你当真想知道？」  
「我先问你，你后悔被写成这样吗？你介意被写成这样吗？」不二反问道。  
手塚摇摇头。他不介意，他完全不介意。记者抓到的新闻都是实话，他也没有什麽好辩驳的空间。而他害怕的事情是他的团队受到伤害，以及不二受到伤害。  
不二笑着耸耸肩，说道：「我也不介意。那麽如果我们都不介意，消息能够为我们造成伤害吗？你的团队大概也有了因应措施，那对他们能造成伤害吗？」  
手塚瞭然。  
结果不二反而在手塚面前看起那些八卦新闻。看了一轮下来，不二只说了两件事，让手塚心中柔软起来。  
「把我的公寓及我们的背影拍得太丑了，这是第一。」不二笑道。  
手塚闻言，也忍不住笑了出来。  
「然后是标题也真够没水准，说什麽你的伴侣换了又换。」不二皱眉道。  
「这个倒还好，对我没有杀伤力。」手塚正色道。  
「但这跟我有关係啊，国光，你可是我的男朋友。而且就只交了我一个。」不二笑应道。  
手塚瞪大双眼看着不二，明明是应该他要开口的话，但却被不二捷足先登。  
即便他已经重生过四次，可手塚不得不承认不二简直聪明得令人惊讶。而且他心思通透，在他面前，什麽都别想隐瞒他。  
手塚甘愿，如果对方是不二的话，他什麽都不想隐瞒他。

**(Ch 04.7)**  
「不过你放心，这个消息很快就会被压下去。」不二正色道。  
「你怎麽能这麽确定？」手塚皱眉反问道。  
不二犹豫了一下，说道：「这个我最后再说。」他顿了一顿，又道：「不过我们之间要先清算一下。既然汉娜教练已经打了这通电话，而我也刚好听到，关于你的事情我不能坐视不管。」  
手塚拉着不二的手，说道：「你还要再离我而去吗？」  
不二一愣，目光锐利地看着手塚，正色问道：「『还』？国光，你刚才是用了『还』这个字眼吗？」  
手塚连忙放开不二，别过脸去，呼吸再度侷促起来。  
不二没有要让手塚逃避问题的意思，抓着手塚的手腕厉声道：「回答我，国光。打从你这一次回来找我，我就在想你不像我认识的手塚国光。心中隐含的超载情绪、对网球热度减低，这都不是从前的你。」  
手塚被不二强迫看着他，他只好努力不让自己移开视线。  
「如果过去的你，唯一担心的事情只有会不会因为手臂动刀而导致状态无法恢復巅峰。可是国光，我刚在测试你，这麽多新闻，我特别点了几则关于巡迴赛新闻，可是你一点反应都没有，对网球的求胜执着，这他妈的不是你过去告诉我我所欠缺的东西吗？」不二厉声道。  
相似的话，由不二讲出来远比汉娜还要有杀伤力。手塚从喉中挤出一句，说道：「你不喜欢我这个转变吗？周助，这麽努力就只想要花一点时间陪在你身边。」  
不二摀着双眼苦笑出来，说道：「手塚国光，你觉得我是笨蛋吗？会笨到问你『网球和我之间你只能选一个』的这种蠢问题吗？你是不是有事情没有对我坦白？我虽然不是心理医师，但好歹也是医学院高材生，加上是你，国光，是你，我太瞭解你了。」  
手塚想起汉娜说过的话，汉娜又说对一件事。不二太清楚网球之于他的人生，也从没过问过什麽。甚至在他转为职业选手后不二对他大小赛事皆有关注，但祝贺简讯与加油简讯永远来得及时，不急不徐。  
而所谓及时，正是那种早一分则太早，晚一分则太迟的成熟。不二从来没有这问题，原因只有一个，他太瞭解他。  
「我想我判断错了，国光，你内心积压的事情已经超载，更无从宣洩。是连我都不能说的事情吗？」不二温颜问道。  
手塚已经没有退路。在他想选择不二而放弃网球时，就连不二都不接受这个做法。这一次重生难道会是失败收场吗？他脑海中闪过一道光芒，他能把穿越重生的事情告诉不二吗？  
「我希望能与你一起承担。国光，我希望还回去团队的手塚国光是健健康康的手塚国光，球场上才是你该待的地方。」不二微笑说道。  
健健康康的手塚国光，去他的健健康康，类似的话早在不二送他去德国復健的时候就说过了。这麽说来会当医生也不是完全没道理。  
等等，刚才的念头让手塚心底一惊，难道这都是过去他没发现的事？与不二认识了十多年，他一直都不觉得自己很瞭解他。  
儘管手塚心中想法换了又换，双眼神情也变换多次，但不二只是看在眼裡。  
不二微笑道：「没关係，国光。无论如何我都会陪着你。等到你觉得可以告诉我的时候再说吧。」他顿了一顿，笑道：「只是希望你动作可以快一点，毕竟我明天就会搬回去医院宿舍。届时可能没有太多机会见面了。」说罢，他站起身正要离开，却发现手塚抓着他的衣角。  
手塚仰头看着不二，他心一横，正色道：「好，我都跟你说。同样地，你也欠了一件事没有跟我坦白。我们就用今晚把全部事情都说清楚，不有任何隐瞒。」  
现在他有不二在，事情也没有糟糕到他必须要放弃全部。这或许是最后一次穿越也说不定。  
手塚在心中暗暗地想着，但愿他等等与不二坦白之时，不二会相信他。

**(Ch 04.8)**  
「说来你可能觉得荒谬，但我是穿越来的。」手塚正色道。  
不二一愣。  
连手塚现在想对不二坦白都觉得荒谬不已，如果不二不能相信或是不能理解，那麽他也能接受。  
不过不二只是在听到『穿越』两个字时瞪大双眼，便又恢復他原来的神情，明明可以看得出他难掩惊讶，可不愧是不二，并没有立刻出言打断手塚。  
手塚接着开始解释自己是从二零一五年穿越而来。然后把不二在同年度车祸死亡的事情也一併告诉他。  
再来是他第二次穿越，是二零一五年澳网的时候，手塚在打决赛前夕听到了不二搭乘的机场捷运被自杀炸弹客炸毁的消息，彼时他的对手是真田，同样也接获了不二的死讯，无心场上的两人打了一场奇烂无比的比赛。  
第三次是二零一三年法网公开赛，这次更惨，不二直接死于飞机失事。  
听完这些事情，不二再镇定，此刻也忍不住瞪大双眼看着手塚，不过他没有问『这些都是真的吗？』这种蠢问题，或是『天啊我好不敢相信！』之类的智障发言。  
相反地，不二沉思起来，好半晌他才说道：「如果是你的话，我相信。」  
结果反而是听到不二回应的手塚露出一脸不可置信的表情。  
不二噗哧笑了出来，说道：「怎麽，换你怀疑自己了吗？」  
手塚连忙摇摇头。  
不二敛起笑容，正色道：「这样我总算能理解为什麽你不顾一切地想要待在我身边，也能想像到底有多少事情积压在你心底。而也真亏是你，国光，心理素质过硬的你，如果是一般人早就得了『创伤后压力症候群』，但你没有，还有办法归纳出穿越的结论。」  
手塚又摇了摇头，叹息道：「不，周助，我没有像你所想的那麽淡定或是心理素质过硬。如果是的话，我应该要好好比赛才对，而不是在这裡。」讲到这边，手塚实在非常挫败，他顿了一顿，又道：「而不是在这裡，像个丧家犬。」  
不二耸了耸肩，说道：「是不是丧家犬，应该由我专业判断喔。不过如果你不再回到球场上，那麽这个词就适合你。」  
手塚一底一抽，所以即便他坦白，不二还是要他离开吗？才这样想着，他感觉到不二冰凉的手复上他的手。  
「但你有没有想过，这一次穿越其实也是失败？」不二正色问道。  
「咦？」手塚瞪大双眼看着不二。  
不二低着头，说道：「既然你是从未来穿越回来，那麽应该也发现我太瘦。」  
手塚再一次打量着不二的身子，不二一直都非常瘦，他一见到他就发现了。可现在细看下来，不二瘦到剩下骨架。平日裡穿着宽大的长袍还没发现，此刻穿着居家服，居家服简直像是挂在衣架上。  
「然后你也听过精市和阿藏分别找你抱怨过我都不去做肠胃科检查。」不二缓缓地道，他顿了一顿，又道：「但这些都只说对一半。国光，我有去做检查，不过是三个月前我回苏黎世的时候在那边做的。」  
手塚喉咙有些乾涩，但仍是问道：「检查结果呢？」  
「胃癌三期，照现在推估应该是第三期末期，快要进入第四期。而我没有打算治疗它。」不二轻声道，他抬头迎上手塚的视线，续道：「你知道这代表什麽意思吗？」  
手塚点点头，他的心更加抽痛。他要怎麽办，看着他的另一半的生命力正在一点一滴地消失。  
「经医师诊断，我只剩两年可以活，可是你也看到了，照我这种超耗身体的生活模式，我可能剩不到三个月的时间。」不二说道。  
「你当初为什麽不治疗？」手塚心痛地问道。  
不二苦笑道：「发现的时候已经太晚。我的胃一直就有毛病便没太留意。虽然知道胃癌的消息我也没怨过什麽，可这都是在你回来找我之前。国光，看着你的爱人生命力逐渐消失的痛苦，我看得比你都多。你觉得我会想要让这种事情发生在你身上吗？」  
手塚一愣，他找不出半句话回答不二。  
不二续道：「然后就你刚才跟我说的，你的穿越会发生在我死的当下。国光，假设穿越的时间点你可以选择，那麽你这次选的时间点还是相当差，而且你势必会需要再穿越一次。」  
「你的意思是？」手塚皱眉问道。  
「我剩的时间已经不多，而且也不打算拖下去。不过我再等一件事，既然你从未来穿越过来，应该晓得我在等什麽。」不二正色道。  
「由美子姊姊大婚。」手塚应道。  
「没错，我已经联络好苏黎世那边的医院，等三月十四日姐姐大婚后，当天晚上我就会飞回家乡安乐死。然后你穿越的条件又圆满了。」不二说道。  
手塚听见不二要安乐死，已经不晓得要拿什麽表情面对不二。  
不二分析的没有错，如果手塚穿越过来的时间点不二还是得死，那麽手塚就必须再穿越一次。  
所以这次穿越的结论很明显，他妈的，手塚国光又失败了。  
「我爱你，国光。我一直在想如果我能尽早告诉你就好了，我可能就会更积极面对我们之间的情感。」不二微笑道。  
「不，周助，我更爱你。我爱你三千遍。」手塚情急之下说道。  
不二噗哧笑了出来，道：「我相信你。如果是为了我，哪怕是穿越三千遍你都愿意找到唯一那个有我活着的未来，我说对吧？」  
手塚像是哭一般笑了，不二又说对了。

**(Ch 04.9)**  
「那麽对于穿越的时间点，你有什麽好建议？」手塚终于问道。这是他在心底沉积已久的问题。  
不二拉着手塚的手，轻笑道：「这麽嘛，我不能告诉你答案，答案可能连我都不见得知道。但有两件事是真的。」  
手塚握着不二的手，目光灼灼地看着他。  
「如果穿越是成功，会达成两个条件。第一，你还在打网球。第二，我也还活着。」不二笑着说道。  
手塚左思右想，突然想起汉娜的话，问道：「周助，你喜欢打网球吗？」  
不二笑着点头，说道：「这是当然的。虽然我喜欢看你打网球，但更喜欢自己打网球。天晓得每回看你与弦一郎比赛，我都忍不住把自己投射在他身上。一直想着站在球场对面如果是我就好了。」  
手塚闻言，也忍不住笑了出来。  
「这样你穿越的时间点有任何想法了吗？」不二笑问道。  
手塚心中还是没有答案。  
「慢慢想也没关係，还有一点时间。」不二说道。  
手塚点点头，问道：「你明天就要搬出去了吗？那我们还有机会见面吗？」  
不二温颜道：「会有的。姊姊十四日大婚，我希望你能与我一同出席。」他顿了一顿，笑道：「你如果没出席，精市及小景他们会问起的，到时候多不好解释。」  
手塚差点笑出来，他咳了一声，轻声问道：「我要以什麽样的身分出席？」他边说边不自觉地握紧不二的手。  
不二噗哧笑道：「你说呢，国光？你这一次穿越真是太好了，起码比以前还更会讲情话。」  
受不二调侃的手塚脸上一红，说道：「是我问得笨了，我想不出除了伴侣之外的身分。」  
不二打了一个响指，笑道：「正确答案。」他抬头看了看牆上的钟，说道：「时间也晚，我们该就寝了。」  
手塚却没放开他，说道：「你今天能与我一起睡吗？你明天就要回去医院宿舍住了，就当我拜託你。」  
不二抓着头，笑叹出来。  
两个人之间，结果是因为手塚伤病关係有些任性，不二则因看淡生死云淡风轻。这样的立场对调任谁也想不到吧？

**(Ch 04.10)**  
二零一三年三月十四日，手塚是直到当天才晓得为什麽自己的消息很快就被盖过去。他应该要更早联想在一起的。  
富士集团千金大婚，无论放在政界商界都是天大的新闻。  
手塚再见到不二时是三天过后。两人分居的时间相当短暂，加上不二又忙着帮忙由美子的婚事，所以幸村与白石等人根本就没发现两人已经分居。  
不过眼尖的幸村马上发现不二又比之前更瘦，不二上个月才为婚礼订做的黑色西装，今天穿来亮相背后都别满别针。  
不二的神情看上去相当愉悦，虽然还是不喝酒，不过胃口似乎相当不错，餐酒会时幸村拿什麽给他不二就吃什麽，搞得大家都想努力喂食他。  
只有知情的手塚心疼不已。不二彷彿发现手塚在看他，悄悄地对他做了一个禁声的手势，手塚心中叹了一口气。  
婚宴上不二相当忙碌，作为主人之一，他有义务要招待客人。然而他今天有更重要的任务。  
等来宾都差不多到齐，婚礼仪式才开始。不二则成了今天婚礼的司琴。  
见到不二弹琴，手塚等人都暴动了。不二弹琴的样子好看得让人移不开视线。十指在琴键上飞舞灵动的样子，似乎连他在执刀的时候也是如此。  
琴声自音箱流泻而出，是祝福的声音。是为众人祈福、为姊姊祷告且散佈爱的音乐。明明是简单的旋律，但手塚等人却听得如痴如醉。  
而不二真不愧是不二。不仅弹了几首耳熟能详的曲子，还即兴演奏。  
婚礼上有不二的琴声画龙点睛，再有精緻的菜色，最后是郎才女貌的新郎新娘，一切都进行得相当顺利。众人兴致非常高昂。  
直到演奏告了一段落，不二终于走下琴椅，笑着对大家鞠躬。  
剩下便是众人的用餐时间。手塚总算得空逮住不二。  
「我刚刚的演奏好听吗？」不二笑问道。  
手塚点点头，说道：「我看你弹得欲罢不能，只是今天主角是由美子姊姊，你在克制自己不要抢了她的风采。」  
不二哈哈一笑，说道：「你真懂我。我真的很喜欢弹钢琴，你要知道我的钢琴技巧也是专业级的。」  
手塚当然知道，他看过不二弹琴数次，而且他认识不二的第一件事就是他会弹钢琴，以至于他跑去参加网球社才让他相当意外。  
不二拉着手塚的手，低声笑道：「走吧，我们去没人的地方，趁着大家都在忙的时候，趁着我今晚飞回瑞士之前。」  
手塚心中一紧，终究点点头。  
人生可能就是这样，见到由美子幸福快乐的样子，手塚忍不住想着如果这是不二与他的婚礼那该有多好。  
好不容易确定关係的这次穿越，又要重头再来。

**(Ch 04.11)**  
由美子的婚宴是在不二本家举行的，手塚学生时代来过数次，所以对这裡也不算太陌生。  
不二拉着手塚来到一间房间外，笑问道：「想起这裡是什麽地方了吗？」  
「你的房间。」手塚应道。  
不二笑着点头，说道：「答对了。」他顿了一顿，又问：「你有喝酒吗？」  
手塚叹了一口气，道：「有，被景吾他们灌了不少酒，但你放心我还没有醉。」  
「那正好，是最理想的状态。」不二笑道。他边说边推开房门。  
手塚有些惊讶，映入眼帘的场景与他记忆之中相比几乎没有改变。不过直到不二关上房门，他才意识到不二想要做什麽。  
不二边拿下领结，边笑着道：「我一直想要与你试试看这个。但要请你多担待一点，毕竟我现在的身材应该可以瘦到被鬼抓走。」  
手塚心疼地叹了一口气，他抓住不二的手，说道：「你以为我没喝酒的话就不会跟你上床吗？」  
不二噗哧笑了出来，说道：「一开始是的，但现在我知道不是。如果是我的要求，你怎麽样都不会拒绝吧？」  
手塚笑叹道：「这种事要我主动才可以。」他一面说着一面为不二脱去衣服。就连自己的上衣也很快就脱去了。  
赤裸相见的两个人忍不住欣赏对方的身材。  
作为职业运动员的手塚，他的身材一直都相当好，完美诠释穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，儘管有两週疏于锻鍊，不过因饮食习惯也没有太放纵，所以过去锻鍊出来的肌肉线条如今还在，宛如希腊神像般完美。  
然而不二的身形只能用惨不忍睹来形容。虽然不二一再提醒手塚说自己瘦到不能看，可直到手塚看着他的裸身才晓得不二究竟瘦到什麽地步。浑身上下的骨架清晰可见，腹部更是凹陷下去。  
「我看我还能兼职去当医护室专用人骨范本。」不二笑着说道。  
手塚十分心疼，不二脆弱得好似陶瓷娃娃一般，深怕一个用力就会弄痛他。  
「我知道不太美观，但关上灯应该什麽都看不见？」不二轻笑道。  
手塚摇摇头，抱起不二。果不其然，不二这身子简直一点重量也没有。  
不二被公主抱，本来想阻止手塚，毕竟手塚左手臂才动刀没多久不宜提重物，但想着再过不到二十四小时他又要穿越，那麽那些病痛什麽的，去他的，自己的病痛或是手塚的病痛，通通都去他的。  
今晚就让他们两人好好享受性爱。

虽说是两人第一次，不过手塚与不二似乎都晓得要怎麽做才能让对方高潮。  
手塚再次感叹不二的手指有多灵动，在挑逗他的敏感带时总能做得恰到好处。偶尔用上舌尖，比如说乳头这些地方，不二服侍得更是让手塚欲罢不能。  
在不二的爱抚下，体内又有酒精加速血液流动，手塚很快就发现自己想射了。他顺手一勾，与不二换个体位，不二这才放过他。  
再接着是手塚让不二高潮。明明手塚的手法相当粗糙，可大概是不二身上脂肪跟肌肉都不多的关係，触觉特别敏感，没多久阳具也挺立起来。  
手塚见状，也没细想，俯身就含住不二硬挺的阳具。不二没有忍，一下子就射了手塚满嘴精液。  
再接着，手塚轻抚不二的后背，顺着他的嵴椎一节一节抚摸而来到尾椎，并顺势揉捏他的双臀。不二虽然很瘦，还好臀部有点肉，而且非常结实。大概在他大手按了几下之后，手塚一隻手指便伸入他的后穴。  
裡面很湿，不二经手塚挑逗后，菊穴都是淫水。  
手塚深入两指抽插后，没多久就把自己的阳具送进去了，不二爽得叫出声来。  
最后拔出阳具时伴随着淫水与手塚的精液，两人解决完了生理需求，也过了高潮。明明是第一次，他跟他做爱，节奏配合上简直是浑然天成。

不二枕着手塚的手臂，叹道：「还好你做爱的时候没有担心会弄痛我。」  
手塚忍俊道：「插进去就一定会痛，这是常识吧，不二大医生？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「你说的对，我居然被球王鄙视医学常识了。」  
手塚咳了一声，纠正道：「周助，我的ATP排名还没到过世界第一。」  
「没关係，在我看来你已经是世界第一。」不二笑应道。他顿了一顿，又道：「下一次穿越的时间点想好了吗？」  
手塚摇头，说道：「没想法。我以为你今晚把我找来房间是为了说这个。」  
不二笑道：「才怪，你明明知道你想要什麽。在我面前，你并不需要隐藏你的身理欲望。」  
手塚想了想，说道：「我真的还没想法。」他停顿一下，续道：「请问我还剩下多久时间？」  
不二笑道：「两个小时吧，车子已经准备好载我去机场。」他感觉到手塚收紧怀抱，续笑道：「你这次重生也不算是没有收穫。我们说了好多事，只可惜在次相遇的时候我估计都记不得了。」  
手塚耸耸肩，说道：「有我记得就好。」  
不二笑道：「那日与你分别我就在想，还是不要让你穿越三千次好了，不然看着我的生命在你面前殒落三千次，最后就算成功我看你也绝对得创伤后压力症候群。」  
手塚笑叹道：「你总算恢復你的良心。那麽周助，你有没有好的提议呢？」  
不二摇摇头，笑道：「这个嘛，只有靠你自己想出答案。不过就我作为一位医者倒是可以给你一个忠告。」  
「什麽忠告？」手塚反问道。  
「面对问题，如果所有过程都已经寻过一遍而未果，那麽只剩下一个办法，寻找源头。」不二正色道。  
手塚一愣，随即点头。答案呼之欲出，而他居然现在才想起还有这个办法。  
下一个穿越的时间点，二零零零年三月一日，青春学园开学日，那是两人刚上初中的日子。  
不二笑道：「看样子你心中已有答案。国光，你说那时候的我见到这时候的你会不会笑你老成呢？」  
会，绝对会，手塚心中应答，而他也忍不住笑了出来。  
希望这会是最后一次穿越。  
手塚低着头，认认真真地吻了不二的唇瓣。


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ch 05.1)**  
手塚再次醒来是在本家的大床上，而且是被母亲手塚彩菜的声音叫醒。  
这似曾相识的场景，手塚起床后第一件事便是照镜子，自己已然成了身量未足少年模样。  
「国光，今天是青春学园的开学日，早点起床准备不要迟到了！」彩菜的声音再度传来。  
手塚一愣，开学？今天是开学日？然后他忍不住笑出声。  
开学日，那就代表着自己穿越到了那个时间，而且这次穿越的时间相当精准。这下他也不用问母亲了，开学日的经过他记得非常清楚。  
二零零零年三月一日，他真的穿越到这个时间来了！手塚心中难掩喜悦，连忙用最快速度打理仪容，再来到饭厅与家人共进早餐。  
爷爷国一与父亲国晴都坐在餐桌旁吃着饭。手塚连忙向所有长辈问早。  
手塚彩菜狐疑地看了手塚一眼，挑眉问道：「你的心情好像特别好。」  
手塚点点头，盛了一大碗饭，不过被彩菜提醒他才注意到自己的心情显露太多，便道：「母亲大人是不是有话要跟我说？」  
彩菜笑叹道：「你的心情好到我实在不想讲你。不过有件事还是该让你知道，你的入学考试输给了一位归国子女。」  
手塚一愣，他考了将近满分的成绩竟然还输，那就代表对方是考满分了？他惊讶地问道：「那位同学的名字您应该也打听出来了？」  
「好像叫不二周助，你会有机会遇到他吧？」彩菜若有所思地道。  
闻言，手塚再也忍不住，咧嘴灿笑出来，笃定地说道：「会。」

来到学校，作为新生代表发言的手塚很快就被学校老师找去教务处。然而教务处还有一位学生在。  
对方身量未足身形相当清瘦，他有着褐色的头髮、湛蓝的双眼、精緻的五官，脸上挂着亲和的微笑。不过他的笑容有些紧张。  
教务处老师驹田笑道：「手塚同学你终于来了，来，你们相互认识一下。这位是不二周助。不二同学，这位是手塚国光。」  
不二紧张地笑了笑，开口道：「请多指教，手塚同学。」口音带着一点欧陆腔，他边说边伸出手与手塚握手。  
手塚也笑道：「请多指教，不二同学。」  
驹田老师见他们握手后，续笑道：「手塚同学是等等新生代表发言。不二同学则会在开学典礼上为众人演奏钢琴。顺带一提，虽然你们入学考试分别考了第一名与第二名的成绩，不过也都是长才生。」  
不二有些讶异地看着手塚，说道：「我是钢琴长才生，那手塚同学呢？」  
「网球，我是网球长才生。」手塚正色道。  
不二微笑道：「网球，听上去好像挺有意思的，如果我想学，你会愿意教我吗？」  
「我愿意。」手塚温颜道。  
那个『我愿意』让手塚想起不二由美子的丈夫答应要照顾由美子一生的回答。  
然而最重要的是，他穿越到了一个不二周助还存在的世界。

**(Ch 05.2)**  
接下来的日子，手塚十分享受与不二相处的时光。教不二网球更是投资报酬率最高的事情，仅仅过了三个月，不二的天赋异禀及神乎其技的球感很快就赢过大部份的新生。手塚怀疑如果不二认真打的话，可能连校队成员都不一定是他的对手。  
重生之后，手塚一直提醒自己要低调，可是全校都知道他是网球长才生，因此网球社的学长们时常会找手塚麻烦。手塚决定暗暗忍下。  
一日，手塚如往常般被勒令在放学后要整理球场，看着偌大的场地与散乱的网球，手塚叹了一口气。不过一道熟悉的声音打断他的思绪。  
「让你一个人整理球场也未免太不近人情。我想你需要帮忙，国光。」是一道相当温和的声音。  
手塚抬头，说话的人是不二。两人用网球交流没多久便能以名字相称。手塚摇头道：「这麽晚了，你该回去休息。再说整理球场是我的事情。」  
不二轻笑道：「我？不，你错了，国光，是『我们』，你可以多依靠我们这群人。」  
手塚一愣，再往不二后方看去，是那些熟悉的伙伴，比如大石秀一郎、菊丸英二、乾贞治，以及河村隆。  
这些新生们都是他往后要带领青学网球社拿下全国冠军的重要伙伴。  
捡球这件事是个开端，他还听到不二在他身边笑了出来，而说了那句能触动他心头的话：「国光，我有时候在想你真的有点老成呢。」  
手塚忍住，差点没笑出来。

**(Ch 05.3)**  
一年级的生活算是顺遂，不过即便重生，手塚还是没有办法阻止武居学长  
拿着球拍伤害他的左手肘。  
手塚气到说不出话来，拿开武居学长的球拍，瞪视着对方。  
武居学长显然被手塚这凶狠的样子吓到，退了一步，逞强道：「摆那什麽表情，你又不用左手，那我就帮你废了它！」手中的球拍也脱手掉在地上。  
手塚弯腰捡起武居学长的球拍，扔到他面前，厉声道：「球拍不是拿来伤人的工具。」  
手塚话一说完，武居学长也不好意思在他面前閒晃，带着其他人灰熘熘地离开球场。他叹了一口气，看来武居拿拍子打他手肘的事情是必须发生的。  
被击伤，手塚到现在手肘都还在痛痲。他应该要赶快回去才对，可是下午的时候不二第一次找他约战。  
他根本无法拒绝不二，当时不二双手握着他的双手，笑得无比灿烂，彷彿希望由手塚验收他近一年来练习的成果一般。  
才想着不二，他就见到不二来到球场。  
不二惊讶地道：「我没想到你真的赴约了，明明优等生如你应该晓得私下比赛是违反规定的。」  
手塚说道：「如果能靠稍微违反校规来窥探你一点实力，那麽我不介意。」然而他没说的是不二是第一个看出他是左撇子的人。  
不二噗哧笑了出来，说道：「那你可要好好睁大眼看了，如果可以，我希望你能用左手打球。」他边说边拿出球拍。  
两人来到球场，很快就决定要打单盘制，并且由不二率先发球。  
可只不过来回对打半小时，手塚发现不二的击球凌厉得让他招架不住。如果说自己在无伤的状况下还能回击，但此刻手肘带伤，回击不是出界就是挂网。  
不二很快就发现异状，可他没有立刻喊停，而是等到比赛结束。  
六比零，不二压胜。这场比赛及成绩绝对会让手塚印象深刻。  
「对不起。」手塚低声道。  
不二皱眉，抓着手塚的衣领厉声道：「别瞒我了，你为什麽要带伤跟我比赛？为什麽不好好爱惜自己的身体？」  
手塚握着不二的手腕，歉然道：「对不起，但我实在太想知道你的实力。」  
不二哼了一声，怒道：「然后你觉得带伤的自己可以激发我的实力？」  
手塚对不二说的话一句都没办法反驳。  
不二叹了一口气，放开手塚的衣领，说道：「抱歉，我激动了。等到你的伤痊癒之后，我们再认认真真地打一场吧。」  
手塚点点头，应道：「好，我答应你。」  
儘管是重生后，但手塚完全没想过第一次与不二交手的场景依旧这麽风风火火。

**(Ch 05.4)**  
两人很快升上三年级，并且也毫不意外地入选校队。手塚见到不二成长心中欣慰不已。不二早在去年就交出大赛零败的成绩单出来，也因此天才的名号响彻整个初中生网球界。  
不二甚至在第二年时代表手塚参加青少年选拔赛。  
两人併肩而战的日子即便重来还是美好得不可思议。只是手塚最害怕的还是与迹部那场不打不相识的激战。  
他的手肘受伤，过度使用的肩膀也受伤。在迹部採延长战的战略下，手塚当场痛到摀着肩跪到地上。  
所幸赛后迹部很快让人联繫龙崎教练并且给了对方关于復健的资料，手塚心中一叹，他知道自己该去德国了。  
但他所不明白的事是这些经过都与重生前极其相似，所以到底哪个环节出问题，导致他跟不二的未来无法走在一起？  
才想着，他不知不觉来到学校顶楼，赫然发现不二熟悉的身影。  
「国光？」不二有些惊讶地道。  
「这个时间点出现在顶楼，你有记得吃午饭吗，周助？」手塚皱眉道。  
不二噗哧笑道：「你这样唸我好像妈妈。」他顿了一顿，又道：「是英二告诉你我在顶楼的吗？」  
手塚点点头，叹了一口气，正色道：「龙崎教练前天早上找过我，问我要不要去德国治疗手臂。」  
不二点点头，低眉道：「这我晓得，小景有告诉我。」  
手塚一愣，反问道：「小景？」  
不二应道：「对，我跟他是儿时玩伴，他心中其实过意不去，就让人拿治疗中心的资料给龙崎教练。」他停顿一下，抬头迎上手塚的双眼，又道：「他很担心你，所以我把你后续高章医师的诊疗结果大致上跟他说了，希望你不要介意。」  
高章医师是手塚去看手肘的医师。他去找高章医师的事情只有大石与不二知道。大石知道是因为高章医师是他的叔叔，而不二知道是手塚告诉他的。  
手塚摇摇头，说道：「我一点都不介意。这次来找你，我想跟你说我决定要去德国接受治疗。」  
不二一愣，轻声道：「德国吗？好远喔，你会去那边待多久？」  
手塚耸耸肩，说道：「不晓得，但就待到我的伤完全好了为止。」他顿了一顿，正色说道：「我可以放心地去，球队裡有你，还有大石。」  
不二笑应道：「所以等你回来，就是健健康康的手塚国光，然后我们就能全力以赴地打一场，对吧？」  
「无论是跟谁，我都会全力以赴。」手塚严肃地道。  
不二一愣，反问道：「无论是跟谁？」  
手塚点点头，正色道：「无论是跟谁。」他看着不二的双眼，又道：「以及我希望在我治疗的期间你能好好的想一想真正的你究竟在何处？如果你想要自己的球技更上层楼，那麽要对球胜更加执着，而不是只有追求刺激。」  
被手塚看穿的不二此刻不晓得该说什麽才好，只好先点头应下，轻声道：「这样啊，我会期待与你交手的那一天。」  
见到不二的反应，手塚立刻知道这也不是改变两人未来的重要转捩点。

**(Ch 05.5)**  
正如手塚所预期的一般，在他前往德国治疗的时候，那些三年级的社员确实把网球社照顾得不错，而且还拿了关东大赛冠军奖牌跑来德国找他。  
这麽可靠的社员，连立海大社长幸村精市跟不动峰中学社长橘桔平都打电话给手塚聊表钦羡之情。  
特别是幸村，说他实在很喜欢不二，要不等手塚回国就把不二让给他？吓得手塚差点把手机摔在地上。  
紧接着是那些熟悉的事件历历在目，比如他回来接替龙崎教练的位置担任青少年选拔的教练团之一。  
手塚回到青少年选拔的地点时忍不住自笑出来。重生后的自己儘管有十年职业网球选手的经验，以代理教练的身分回来都已经有些不好意思，重生前的自己倒底是怎麽有办法镇住这些有个性的选手们？  
果不其然，手塚一回来立刻受到成城湘南的社长梶本贵久的挑战。  
手塚暗自叹了一口气，不过还是领着梶本来到球场裡，两人对打了几球。  
这中间过程自然被原龙崎组的组员们发现，照他们的说法是『手塚引导梶本打了几球彷彿更显手塚的实力深不可测』，这当然是不二后续转述给手塚听的，手塚知情后哭笑不得。

**(Ch 05.6)**  
结束了青少年选拔，很快所有学校都将火力放在备战全国大赛。这之中也包括了青春学园。  
全国等级的比赛，无论是手塚还是龙崎教练，都有共识要挑选实力最坚强的校队成员，因此校队选拔赛如火如荼地展开。  
光是对战表一公布立刻引来青学网球社员们的一阵讨论。  
特别是D组公布的对战表，手塚国光与不二周助两个人的名字在同一组。以往就算是校队选拔战也王不见王的两个人这次直接再D组碰面。  
手塚盯着对战表，没多久发现不二站在他旁边也正在做一样的事。  
「有什麽想法？」不二笑问道。  
「我很期待与你交手。」手塚正色道。  
这番话倒是真心话，与不二交手的两次比赛在他早年的网球生涯当中都有举足轻重的地位。他完全记得每一球究竟发生什麽事。  
「我也很期待。」不二微笑道。  
手塚看着不二，认真地道：「周助，如果你还是找不到真正的你究竟在哪裡，那麽我希望这场比赛结束后，你能找到答案。」  
不二睁眼，说道：「那你也要有这个本事才行。国光，就让我好好看看伤癒的你实力在哪裡。」说完，他留下手塚便离开了。  
手塚盯着不二的背影，暗自笑着摇头。

果不其然手塚与不二的比赛立刻引来所有社员一阵骚动。光是两人刚出场自带强大气场就让人屏息。  
重点是他们还能一起进去球场，简直让众人看直了双眼。这场比赛他们望眼欲穿。就连龙崎教练也暗自期待着。  
比赛开始，由不二率先发球。  
不二手中拿着球，轻轻地笑了笑，他用了一个少见的开场，低手发球，他让球自然落下的同时也赋予球高速旋转，再然后又手一记削球让球的旋转角度更难抓到。  
手塚不敢怠慢，看准球路，回了一记正手拍。  
不二完全逮中手塚的回击，一招强力的正手拍抽球贯穿对手中场，确实得分！  
十五比零！  
下一球不二选择高手发球，往手塚反拍的地方打。高手发球所赋予球的力道与旋转令手塚回击处于挨打的份。  
无力的回击正好给了不二发动攻击的机会，不二转正球拍，正手拍强力抽球。赋予高速旋转的球在手塚场内落地之后几乎没再弹起。  
手塚漏接，三十比零。  
「他们两个之间究竟谁比较厉害呢？」菊丸纳闷着问道。  
一直以为一开盘应该会向手塚一面倒的，结果不二的发球局表现的很不错，目前一分未失。  
「不晓得，毕竟他们从没比赛过。」乾应道。  
大石突然想到两年前的那件事。他若有所思地道：「不，其实是有的。」  
众人纷纷看向大石，吃惊地问道：「结果怎麽样？」  
大石沉吟了一下，随即正色道：「嗯，我记得好像是手塚惨败。」毫无记录的那场比赛，却让他听到了大和与龙崎间的对话。  
「真的吗，怎麽可能？」桃城不敢相信地问道。  
「那次比赛我没在场，说不定是我听错了，我也没亲眼看见，就当我没说吧！」大石连忙说道。  
龙崎带着谴责意味的眼神瞥了大石一眼，皱眉道：「你们在滴咕什麽，专心看比赛！」  
手塚与不二，同学年同校同样耀眼的少年，却有着完全不同的个性。究竟以他们的实力与不同会擦出什麽样的火花？这绝对是龙崎教练最想知道的。  
第三球，不二选择发球上网。仍是以高速强劲的发球让手塚去伤脑筋。  
手塚接到了，回之以短球。  
不二挑眉，算准球路，没等球落地便削球，那球擦网，擦往进球，确实得分。  
「刚刚的擦网球，周助是故意的吧！」菊丸瞪大眼震惊地道。  
「英二你真爱说笑，擦网球怎麽可能刻意打出来？」大石不敢相信地颤声回道。  
「也是，怎麽可能嘛！」众人安慰自己。  
可不二的神情实在也看不出所以然，恐怕也就只有场上两人知道刚才发生什麽事了。  
两人纷纷回到底线。其实菊丸会有此一疑问并不难理解，毕竟不二方才的击球宛如行云流水一样，潇洒自然！  
手塚皱眉，暗道：「刚才的擦网球你是故意的吧！」这傢伙，控球精准得没话说。似乎连擦网球都能挥洒自如！  
不二沉下脸，也暗道：「这次只是运气好。」

局数比数一比零。  
不二以全胜的成绩保住自己的发球局，一点机会都没留给手塚。  
众人连大气都不敢喘，彷彿只要喘气就会干扰场上的两人。虽然比赛的不是他们，但他们却比场上两人还要紧张。或许是两人高水准的实力，让他们不忍见其中一人落败吧？  
轮到手塚发球，手塚动作简单利落，不拖泥带水。球高举过头，向上一抛，再利用自己本身近一米八的身高优势，轻而一举地打出高速直线球。  
不二一愣，等跑到位的时候球已经压线并飞到场外了。  
十五比零。  
手塚第一球就用Ace 球与不二打招呼，拿下第一分。  
「我好紧张喔！比赛才刚开始，我的手心都是汗！」菊丸喘着气道，眼睛却没离开过场上两人，他甚至可以感到自己加速的心跳。  
「我也是，还有点胃痛。」大石强笑道。  
众人十分同意大石与菊丸的话，在场外看都紧张成这样了，更别提场上两人究竟承受了多大的压力！然如此精彩又高水准的比赛，又岂是平时就能看到的？  
不过不二的神情老神在在，如果能得知他的想法，大概只有一个念头：「真好，这就是健健康康手塚国光真正的实力。」  
比赛节奏进展得相当快，到了第四局，局数比数来到二比二，两人分别以完胜的方是互保自己的发球局。  
可是比赛的两人之中，不二的思绪却神游起来。  
**＊ ＊ ＊**  
两年前的四月天，樱花和离歌送走毕业生的月分。淡粉红的樱花飞舞，随风而下，是美得让人无法忘记的季节。  
不二以『到图书馆借书』为由先让菊丸回班上，总算拿到自己独处的时间。当然他并没有去图书馆，而是走向与图书馆完全相反的方向，一年一班。  
一年一班，正是手塚所在的班级。他的运气真好，快打上课钟了，不二连忙叫住一位女同学表示要找手塚。  
直到手塚出来的时候，脸上神情相当疑惑。  
手塚见不二对自己微微一笑，开言问道：「你找我有什麽事吗？」  
不二笑道：「其实我有事想拜託你。」与他神情不符的是他加快的心跳。  
手塚闻言，反问道：「有事拜託我？」  
不二深吸一口气，鼓起勇气，微笑着说道：「能不能请你跟我比赛？」  
手塚皱眉，没有立刻应答。  
不二晓得手塚的顾虑，连忙道：「我知道一年级私自比赛是违反规定的。所以你拒绝也没有关係。」「跟你比赛？」手塚疑惑地道。  
不二点点头，说道：「对，我已经想好了，今天没有社团练习，我们可以约傍晚五点半在B球场碰面。」他顿了一顿，又道：「当然以你方便为主。」  
手塚点点头，说道：「我明白了，那麽就五点半在那边碰面吧！」  
不二一愣，忍不住抓着手塚的双手，问道：「真的？」  
手塚应道：「真的。」  
不二灿笑出来，说道：「国光，谢谢你！」

然而那一次比赛过程和结果都让不二相当失望，虽然说他在之后知道了原因。  
当时他很生气，不晓得是气自己没机会发觉他跟手塚谁比较厉害，还是气手塚没有好好爱惜自己。  
现在回想起来，气手塚没好好爱惜自己的可能性比较高。  
当然，这次私下比赛明明手塚打得有失水准，不过不二却将细节记得很清楚。

再接着是二年级的时候，知道手塚定期会去找高章医师追踪手臂受伤情形的不二偶尔会偷偷去医院看看能不能堵到手塚。  
有一次的经验令他印象深刻。那天天气很冷，不二好不容易从学校出来，第一件事便想起今日是手塚去东大综合医院復诊的日子，于是他偷偷地来到医院，只是他站在医院门外等人。  
手塚復诊结束一走出来便在门外见到不二，他诧异地看了不二一眼。  
「嗨！」不二笑着打招呼。  
手塚微微皱眉，看着不二冻得发白的脸色不语。  
不二讪讪地笑道：「我看你来医院检查有点担心，所以跟过来看看。」这也算半个实话，不过见到手塚不好的脸色，让他胸口一紧。  
手塚叹道：「怎麽不进去等呢？」  
不二心中一宽，知道手塚不是气他跟踪他，不二笑道：「我怕打扰到其他正在候诊的病人。」  
手塚点点头，与不二肩併肩地走着。不二问了手塚的状况，手塚也照实回答，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
「你觉得哪种情况比较好？是我们同校作同学，还是不同校当对手？」不二笑着问道。  
手塚皱眉看着不二，似乎拒绝回答不二这天马行空的问题。  
「如果是后者的话，我们是不是就能在正式比赛中来场龙争虎斗？」不二锲而不捨地追问道。  
「不知道，我不喜欢去想这种不切实际的事情。」手塚淡淡地说道。  
不二笑了笑，他突然停下脚步，看着雪花落在自己的掌中。  
手塚走了两步，发现不二没跟上来，这才转头看着不二，关心地问道：「怎麽了？」  
不二抬头看着天空，笑道：「你看！下雪了呢！」  
手塚仰头一看，真的下雪了。雪缓缓降下，他不知道究竟是雪白一些，还是不二的肤色。到底是因为天气冷的关係还是不二的体质，再加上他俊美纤细的五官，不二此时有种惊心动魄的美！  
「今年你也会去大雪山吗？」不二突然问道。  
手塚回过神来，淡淡地应道：「应该会吧。」  
「真好呢，改天我也想去看看。带着其他人一起。」不二灿笑说道。  
「有机会的话。」手塚淡道，又迈开步伐。  
不二望着手塚修长的背影半晌，如果是跟着手塚的话那不管去哪裡，应该都能到达最高峰吧？他摇摇头，笑了笑，快步跟上手塚，在两人之间撑起伞。  
手塚微微一愣，却把伞柄顺手接过来。  
雪还在下着，一路上印着两人并肩的步伐。  
**＊ ＊ ＊**  
「龙崎教练，您为什麽会将不二与手塚排在同一组？」大石突然问道，全部的社员马上转头看着龙崎，都在等她的答案。  
「难道大石你并不好奇他们两人究竟谁技高一筹吗？」乾笑着应道，手中的自动笔在笔记本上一行行地书写，从比赛开始到现在都没停过。  
「我在想同学年同校又同样有才华的国光和周助两人之间，究竟能激出什麽火花。」龙崎顿了一顿，又道：「他们两人几乎一次都没展现自己的真正实力，我倒想看看启动体内全部潜能的两人可以强到什麽程度。」  
撇开手塚过去一直带伤的事实不谈，要在那种情况下发挥实力实在很难，至于不二就更不用说了，因为他从没为自己打过网球！  
「咦？龙崎老师这麽说也有道理！」菊丸认同并点头应道。  
「而且你看周助，不管是对圣鲁道夫学院的观月初也好；还是对立海大学附属中学的切原赤也也好；甚至是在对美国亲善比赛，他强归强矣，认真可能只沾到边，可当我们一直以为终于能窥见他实力的时候比赛就结束了。重点是他从未想过要为自己打球。」龙崎教练说道。  
龙崎教练边说的同时，大石等人也跟着回想他们看过的比赛。  
龙崎教练又道：「对观月那场是为了裕太，对切原那局是为了橘，总有个原因让他认真。但面对国光就不同了。国光并不像周助过去面对那些选手。」  
众人看看龙崎，又看看场上，一时间说不出话来，现在比数四比二，手塚领先。  
龙崎教练正色道：「如果周助想要更上一层楼，势必要先过国光这一关。所谓青学第二把交椅都只是个代称而已，唯有看清这点，周助才有可能进步。那这就要看国光能把周助逼到什麽地步。」  
众人点点头，赫然发现场上局势有往手塚一面倒的状况。不二飘散的思绪已然影响到他的比赛表现。  
菊丸皱眉，不顾一切地吼道：「周助你在干什麽？这说不定是第一场，也是你们最后一场的比赛了！如果就这样输了，你不会不甘心吗！」  
不二听到菊丸那番话后不禁一怔，竟然连手塚打出最普通的平球都没接到！  
龙崎瞪了菊丸一眼，厉声道：「不要干扰场上选手的情绪！」不过骂归骂，看着菊丸的眼神却是满意的。不二聪明绝顶，只是有时候会迷惘，像这种事自然不可能由自己来说，所以她很感谢菊丸。  
但显然菊丸没发现龙崎看自己的眼神，他被龙崎的反应吓了一跳，连忙黏到大石身上，心有馀悸地道：「好可怕喔！龙崎教练生气了！」  
大石无奈地笑道：「看比赛吧！」  
不二敛了心神，再看向手塚时眼神已充满要赢的决心。早该如此的，期待已久的比赛，如果是因为自己没拿出实力所以输了，会很不甘心的。  
局数比数四比二，不二自己还没输，手塚的实力是很强没错，但如果和火力全开的自己相比呢？  
光是这一个念头转变，不二的回击也越发凌厉起来。

比赛节奏再度恢復像一开始那样紧凑，不过与之不同的是场外的众人已然可以感觉到不二对求胜的执着。  
其中最直接的表现正是不二很快将局数比分追平。  
接下来的四局两人却各自保发，比数进入六比六的局面。  
明明只有单盘制的比赛，手塚与不二却不想让比赛结束。  
到最后手塚在延长赛当中战胜不二。  
儘管手塚重生之前已经看过一次这样的场面，但现在再看一次还是觉得不可思议。  
不二在哭。正确说来，他是为了输球而掉泪。  
手塚一愣，说道：「对不起。」  
不二摀着眼，笑叹道：「你干嘛道歉？我第一次发现原来输球会让人不甘心。」  
手塚不晓得该怎麽办，只好手忙脚乱地抱了抱不二。不二也没挣扎。  
「国光，我一定会再找你比赛的，到时候请你成全我。」不二正色道。  
「好，全国大赛，请继续指教。」手塚认真地说。

**(Ch 05.7)**  
全国大赛的赛事每一轮都十分精彩，晋级也绝非侥倖。当众人在决赛击败立海大附中拿下总冠军时，已然掩不住喜悦的泪水。  
而手塚也忍不住笑意，嘴角些微上扬，这稀有景像竟是被不二捕抓到了。  
全国大赛即便重来一次，手塚也十分高兴，他更知道在不久的将来那些曾经在球场上的竞争对手，未来会成为一生挚友。  
只不过手塚一直在纳闷一点，到目前为止，他还是不晓得重生之前自己哪一点做错了，导致他与不二两人的未来发生差错。  
之前他还有把握自己会穿越，可是当他重新度过了国中生活，他不是很确定自己还能够穿越。  
特别是最后一次穿越，手塚穿越的时间点极为精准。  
毕业典礼上，手塚代表毕业生致词，而不二也上台秀了一手钢琴演奏，一切场景就好像他们刚入学的时候。  
两人好不容易完成毕业典礼上被交待的任务后就熘了出来。  
「国光，我以为你既老成又守校规，原来学生会长也有偷偷违反的时候。」不二笑着调侃道。  
手塚耸耸肩，说道：「你这话说错了，第一，校规没有规范毕业生；第二，我现在已经不是学生会长。」  
不二噗哧笑了出来。  
两人边说边来到樱花树林。毕业季时分的樱花盛开，让人想起这日本式的粉红浪漫。三年美好的时光花开花落，落英缤纷，美不胜收。  
手塚拉着不二的双手来到一棵樱花树下，这棵樱花树是他向桃城打听过的，说是在底下告白会美梦成真。如果是前世的自己一定不信这种无稽之谈。  
然而多次穿越的经验，手塚觉得已经没有什麽是不值得自己去相信的。  
不过不愧是消息灵通的不二，很快便发现这棵樱花树所代表的意涵，他笑问道：「你该不会要跟我告白？国光，我总觉得你好像认识我好久的样子。」  
手塚被不二这麽一搅和，原本真的要告白的话却说不出来，他皱眉看着不二，也把第二颗钮釦摘给不二，顺便拔走不二制服外套上的第二颗钮釦。  
不二笑着，没有阻止他。  
「周助，你应该有听到我在毕业生致词的内容。」手塚正色问道。  
不二点点头，神情有些无奈，说道：「我听到了，你说你要去德国继续接受职业网球训练。」  
手塚续道：「那你呢，你喜欢网球吗？」  
不二灿笑道：「当然喜欢。我喜欢网球，网球是你教我的，就连冠军奖盃也是我们一起拿的。有机会我还会想继续打。」  
手塚知道了，等了将近三年，这才是真正的转捩点，而他必须做出正确的选择。  
未来他要持续打网球，而他也要好好地活着。这样的结果就只有一个，他居然现在才发现。  
「国光？」不二轻声唤道。  
手塚回过神来，正色道：「我要继续朝职业选手的方向深造，会去德国深造。可自己去的话实在寂寞得很，特别是我们才刚交换钮扣。所以我在想……。」他顿了一顿，迎上不二湛蓝色的目光，他像是求婚一样，对着不二郑重地道：「你要不要跟我一起，我想通了，如果有你在身边，我们或许能一起达到颠峰？」  
不二一愣，惊讶地瞪大双眼，再然后他灿笑出来，笑着点头。  
手塚看着不二的反应，也跟着笑了出来，他忍不住抱着不二。  
看来手塚选对了，这才是正确答案。他紧紧抱着他，花了很大的力气才没让自己哭出来。  
选择了这个结果，一切都会重新开始，未来不再是他能够预测，却也充满希望。  
只有一点他很确定，他的未来有不二，这就够了。  
樱花花落，好似淹没了他们，为这个值得纪念的一刻而赐予他们最美的风景。


	7. Chapter 7

**尾声**

  
二零零四年一月三十一日，墨尔本网球公园，玛格莉特球场，下午三点。  
儘管是决赛，可不曾有青少年盃的赛事会搬到中央球场来打，更少见的是这场球赛还是双打比赛。  
整场七千五百个座位，座无虚席。  
然这场比赛却极有看头，属于选手们的亲友团包厢已被坐满。  
为首的是一名有着金髮的少年，他是迹部景吾，迹部皱眉道：「本大爷倒要好好看看他们两组人马究竟是谁技高一筹。」  
「你听起来很期待呢。」忍足在旁笑着说道。  
「我也很期待。不过要我选边站的话，当然是选我儿时玩伴那边，小景也一样吧？」佐伯笑着说道。  
迹部横了佐伯一眼，说道：「那是当然的，我虽然跟我儿时玩伴的搭当不合，但这次就大度地帮他们加油吧。」  
白石汗颜，苦笑道：「我与精市好歹室友一场，当然是帮自己的室友加油。」  
记分板上亮出这次比赛选手的名字，一共是三位日本籍，一位瑞士籍。不过从拼音一看就知道都是日本名字。  
一边是日本籍手塚国光（Kunimistu Tezuka）与瑞士籍不二周助（Syusuke Fuji）的组合。  
另一边都是日本籍，分别是幸村精市（Seiichi Yukimura）与真田弦一郎（Genichiroh Sanada）。  
「但话又说回来，这场可真是我们会期待的梦幻对决。你们说呢？」忍足笑着道。  
忍足说对了，可是他们等了这场比赛等了足足三年，但很值得。

忍足他们所不晓得的是，幸村等四人在上场前曾在休息室裡拥抱过对方。  
手塚牵着不二的手，两人跟在真田与幸村后面接着上场。  
真不可思议，手塚做梦都没想过他与他都会成为职业选手。  
「你的手心在出汗，是因为紧张吗？」不二转头笑着问道。  
手塚咳了一声，说道：「哪这麽容易紧张？」  
不二笑道：「那我就放心了。」  
「准备好了吗，周助？」手塚正色道。  
迎来的是观众的欢呼声，以及不二爽朗的笑容。

执子之手，併肩而行，未来的路有无限宽。

**正文完**


	8. Chapter 8

**番外**

  
二零零九年二月一日，傍晚五點，墨爾本網球公園Rod Laver球場。  
手塚有些緊張。說來很可笑，明明自己實際心智球齡如果照轉成職業選手起算的話，他比對手多了快十二年，但他居然在緊張。  
開賽前哪個傢伙說自己心理素質高出對方許多，那一定是不夠瞭解他。  
手塚來到準備室，他的對手已經在裡面等著出場。  
對手他認識，還相當熟識。兩人青少年時期甚至搭檔過打雙打。彼時對方說：「國光，我想我們還是比較適合打單打。」於是兩人拆夥，轉成職業選手後各在單打戰場上拼成績。  
如今兩人積分相差不到五百分，手塚的分數比對方低五百分。如果這一次手塚能拿下冠軍，那兩人排名又會洗牌。  
不過他能夠在決賽與他相遇，這真的是手塚夢寐以求的場景。  
他們兩人能打進澳網決賽實在不容易，對方在四強賽擊敗幸村精市，手塚自己則在四強賽擊敗真田弦一郎。  
至於真田跟幸村，手塚對他們重新評價了一遍。過去老對手，現在還是老對手。重生以前有真田已經夠難纏，現在還加了幸村。  
媒體就笑說這次澳網是Next Generation Open，畢竟四人的平均年紀不到二十二歲，而他這次的對手更是拉低平均的那一個。  
講到媒體的反應，手塚嘆了一口氣，他的心智球齡絕對是老人。這類的事情包括幸村、真田甚至到不二都說手塚內心住了一個老人。  
這話真是言重了，以前說是老成，現在說老人。果然人相處久了都會忘記留口德。  
不過媒體另一個評價倒是很有意思，兩人撇除青少年時期的交手戰績，截至目前為止包含大滿貫及各大師賽一共交手四次，兩勝兩負。而有趣的是他們不曾在大滿貫碰頭，也就是說這是他們第一次在大滿貫交手，一交手的場景就是決賽。  
手塚的對手聽力極佳，似乎聽到他的嘆氣，便抬眼對他笑了笑，手塚一愣，又更緊張。  
在工作人員的指引下，手塚看著他的對手率先踏入球場，而他跟在後面。  
一踏入球場，是手塚熟悉的歡呼聲。

記分板上亮出兩人的名字：瑞士籍不二周助、日本籍手塚國光。  
兩人來到網前合照，直到合照時手塚才突然發現不二抽高不少，目測下來可能僅矮自己四公分。  
「我等這一刻很久了，國光。」不二微笑著道。  
手塚皺眉，正色道：「我等的時間比你更久。」  
不二一愣，隨即燦笑出來，說道：「不愧是國光，我有時候都覺得你好像認識我很久的樣子。其實你內心住著老靈魂吧！」  
手塚輕咳一聲，提醒道：「別說傻話了，快猜硬幣。」  
不二猜了正面，手塚猜了反面。結過是手塚猜中。  
「手塚先生，您可以選擇先發球或是場地。」主審說道，這次主審是一位中年男子，美國人，名為傑克森。  
照往例來說手塚一般選擇先發球，但他的對手偏偏是個擅於回發球的傢伙，他有些猶豫。  
不二笑道：「別多想了，認真決勝負。」  
手塚聞言，立刻道：「我選擇先發球。」沒錯，就跟不二說的一樣，認真決勝負。

接下來的比賽絕對可以堪稱澳網今年最精彩的一場。觀眾以為兩天前的半決賽已經夠精彩，但與這場相比卻遠遠不及。  
正值體力顛峰的兩個人，雖然技術上可進步空間還相當大，可是他們卻瞭解彼此。  
那種瞭解彷彿能計算出對方的擊球想法、時間、乃至心跳及呼吸。這是多麼不可思議。  
跡部曾經對手塚與不二下了個註解，他說：「他們兩人打雙打的默契確實無人能敵，能夠與之一戰的搭擋估計只有弦一郎跟精市。但撇開默契，以他們球風其實更適合打單打。」  
這樣的註解也只有跡部他們能夠講的出來了。  
五戰三勝，幾乎每一局都被他們打到平分，但卻誰也沒破誰的發球局。甚至到了第四盤都是七比六、七比六、六比七、六比七的成績。本來是由手塚拿下前面兩盤的決勝盤，結果不二頂住壓力撐過手塚的冠軍點，硬是倒趕兩盤將比賽推進到第五盤。  
到底是誰說不二的心理素質不能跟手塚比？  
這一次晉級的成績，決勝盤的紀錄上來看，不二沒敗過一盤，手塚還輸了一盤給真田。  
只是到了第五盤就沒這麼容易。太瞭解對方的兩個人，在第五盤打出了一個很扯的局數比分，十七比十五。  
而手塚之所以贏得比賽的過程也是相當奇葩。  
在不二的發球局，手塚第一分回發球得分。第二分跟不二對抽了二十六球，不二打掛網。第三分跟第四分是不二連兩次發出雙發失誤球。  
站在網子彼端的手塚完全可以看見不二的體力終於耗盡。  
「七比六、七比六、六比七、六比七、十七比十五，由手塚國光拿下勝利！」主審傑克森喊道。  
耗時六個小時三十一分鐘，這場史詩般的對決終於有了結果。全場歡聲雷動，手塚激動得雙手摀著臉跪倒在地。  
等他心情平復了一點，手塚才發現不二已經在網前等著他。  
「國光，恭喜！我第一次看你這麼激動。」不二燦笑道。  
手塚一噎，但他能不激動嗎？望眼欲穿的大滿貫冠軍獎盃，重生前的第一座獎盃拿了沒多久不二就過世了，重生後的第一座獎盃卻是從不二手裡搶了過來。  
他能不激動嗎？不二在網子彼端當對手，而手塚的第一座獎盃比重生前整整早了七年，而更重要的是，二十二歲的他才在走上巔峰的路上！  
手塚握著不二的手，百感交集到說不出話來。  
不二一愣，低眉笑了一下。  
握著不二的手還不夠，手塚抱了抱不二。  
「感受到了嗎，周助，我的心跳。」手塚在不二耳邊低聲道。  
不二點點頭，他感受到了，手塚的心跳跳得飛快，而他似乎也感受到這懷抱隱含的情緒。

頒獎典禮上兩人輪流上台領獎致詞。  
不二明顯在口條上沒有手塚流利，不過他講英文十分好聽。感言的內容大致上是感謝自己的團隊，以及恭喜手塚，並且謝謝球迷。不過他拿著銀盤時說了自己可能更愛獎盃，惹得觀眾笑了出來。  
手塚看著不二的發表感言的樣子，恍如隔世。想起穿越前與穿越後的事情。  
重生之前，他都會在包廂留一個空位給不二，重生之後卻不必了。因為不二就站在他的正對面，而從他剛才的發言手塚更是感動，花了兩世，他總算成功激發不二對求勝的執著。  
「手塚先生？」頒獎人笑著道。  
手塚回過神來，他向前一步接過獎盃，並將獎盃高舉過頂。  
這一刻，二十二歲的手塚國光覺得自己贏得了全世界，還是贏得了有不二存在的世界。  
輪到自己發表感言時內容都是肺腑之言。只是最後手塚忍不住了，他牽起不二的手，朗聲說道：「網球是個殘酷的運動，勝利只能有一個。但因為是你，我願意與你分享冠軍。」  
不二瞪大雙眼看著他，然後給了他一個燦爛的笑容，正如當初他答應了與他前往德國接受職業網球訓練那時一樣。  
這下手塚都知道了，這一次的重生結果，兜兜繞繞了這麼久，原來不二才是那個能夠砥礪他更早登上巔峰的重要夥伴。

世界很大，有你燦爛。  
谿豁巔峰，有我同行。

**全文完**


	9. Chapter 9

**设定集─我流私设**

  1. 不二周助是归国子女设定，国籍为瑞士。
  2. 不二由美子比不二周助大四岁。
  3. 幸村精市年长不二快一年，所以才会叫不二小助。
  4. 手塚国光教不二周助网球也是私设。
  5. 青少年盃赛事拉到中央球场去打也是私设，勿较真。
  6. 手塚与真田等人的出生年次是1987年到1988年，幸村是1987年，这个应该推算的出来。
  7. 澳网使用的墨尔本网球公园有两个主要球场，一个是玛格莉特，一个是Rod Laver。前者容纳7,500人，后者可以容纳快15,000人。
  8. 澳网到2019年才取消长盘制，番外篇两人交手是在2009年，所以还存在很扯的局数比数。
  9. 文裡没有出现特技网球，非常抱歉。
  10. 没有办法用原着向设定解释的也都是私设，不用考据了。


End file.
